Say What?
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of drabbles of odd, creepy pairings from various challenges. Will include: het, slash, and incest. Currently: Umbridge/Fudge: Dolores goes after what she wants.
1. Why Indeed? (RitaGilderoy)

**Title:** Why Indeed?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rita Skeeter/Gilderoy Lockhart  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 163  
**Summary:** Rita wishes for more, and Gilderoy is oblivous.

**Notes:**

**All Those Characters Challenge:**__Character Used – Rita Skeeter

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompt Used – Rita Skeeter/Gilderoy Lockhart. Dialogue Used: "No, this is Patrick."

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competitions: **Pairing Used – Rita Skeeter/Gilderoy Lockhart

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

"So, his name was Derrick?" Gilderoy asks.

Rita rolled her eyes. She knows this is her boyfriend's passive aggressive way of letting her know he's jealous. "No, it was Patrick."

Gilderoy pouts as he looks at himself in the mirror. He brushes his fingers through his hair, making sure his curls bounce and flashes a smile at himself, showing off his pearly white teeth. It makes her think of a peacock. "Why should I care? I know he has nothing on me. Why would you want him when you can have me?"

Rita decides to not bring up the fact that Patrick is a very handsome wizard. It would hurt Gilderoy's ego too much. "You're right, Roy. Why would I want him?"

She presses a kiss to the back of his neck, and he doesn't even look away from the mirror. _Why indeed would I want Patrick?_ Rita sighs forlornly, wishing she was the center of Gilderoy's universe instead of that bloody mirror.


	2. Not Supposed to Know (PadmaParvati)

**Title:** Not Supposed to Know  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Padma Patil/Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown  
**Warnings:** femslash, incest  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 550  
**Summary:** Lavender discovers a secret about the Patil sisters.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Magical Objects &amp; Their Uses Class - Write about someone listening in on another person's conversation, or generally sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. (Min. word count 500)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Art Club – Fine Art – Write about forbidden love or about two lovers that have the feeling they have to hide their love.

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used – Padma Patil

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompt Used – Padma/Parvati. Dialogue Used: "No, this is Patrick."

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competitions: **Goal Used – Incest between closer families

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

"So, does your boyfriend happen to be a Mr. Harry Potter? I still can't believe he took you to the Yule Ball." Lavender squeals her pleasure.

Parvati grimaces. "No, it's Patrick. And just so you know, Harry was a horrible date."

"But you are seeing someone. I knew it. You lips were all swollen yesterday, like you had spent your afternoon snogging someone. So, who's this Patrick guy?"

Parvati stiffens, and Lavender furrows her brow. "No one you know," she whispers.

"Pav, I know when you're lying."

"Lavender, it's none of your business, so leave it alone. Now."

Well, Lavender isn't just going to let that go. She knows something is going on with her friend, and she's going to find out what it is, no matter what.

She actually ends up finding out sooner than she thought she would. She's walking in a relatively deserted hallway and as she passes a classroom where the door is slightly agape, she hears murmuring voices. She peeks in through the gap and sees Parvati and Padma. They're sitting close together and talking in hushed voices. Lavender's curiosity is piqued. Maybe Padma knows who her sister is dating. It doesn't even come to her mind that they chose a deserted area of the school for a reason. No one can accuse her of being a closeted Ravenclaw after all, no offense to Padma.

"Lav is getting suspicious. She's not brilliant, but she has a nose for gossip, so she knows when something is a secret."

Padma looks at her hands. "You know you can't tell her. She might be your best friend, but no one can know about us. Our love is forbidden. Can you imagine what would happen if we were discovered?" Padma shudders. "I'm not a brave Gryffindor. I don't want to find out what the consequences of us being together would be."

"I don't want to find out either. We would probably be separated. That can never happen."

"Never," Padma agrees.

"Lavender might not care, though. She's my best friend."

"Maybe," Padma agrees. "Are you willing to take the chance, though?"

"I love Lav, but you're right. We can't know for sure how open-minded she'd be. It's too big of a risk."

Padma brushes a strand of hair out of Parvati's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What if Lavender finds out, though? She's not going to be put off by vague explanations."

Padma caresses Parvati's cheek. "We'll have to try to be more discrete. And we'll deal with a fall out if it happens."

"I love you," Parvati whispers.

Lavender barely hears the declaration, her breath stuck in her throat.

"I love you, too," Padma returns.

And then they're kissing, and it's not the kiss of sisters or friends. The deep probing kiss makes it the kiss of lovers.

Lavender backs away from the gap, knowing she has seen something she was never supposed to know about. If people found out about the Patil sisters, horrible things would happen to them. They were right to be frightened.

She isn't sure how she feels about the relationship. It seems so wrong, but she's not planning to go the authorities. If they love each other, they're not hurting anyone. It isn't any of Lavender's business to get involved. And for now, Lavender will stay out of it.


	3. Lost Lover (ViktorCedric)

**Title:** A Lost Lover  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Viktor/Cedric  
**Warnings:** Canonical Character Death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 132  
**Summary:** Viktor's thoughts on Cedric's death

**Notes: **

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: P**rompts Used – Viktor/Cedric , Must include a character death somehow. Linked to NeonDomino's "That Last Second."

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competitions:** Pairing Used - Cedric/Viktor

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

Viktor didn't want to believe it when Potter appeared with Cedric's body. He didn't want to believe his lover was gone.

Viktor stayed silent, watching as Cedric was announced dead and Potter was dragged away, shouting about Voldemort being back.

Viktor melded into the shadows as Cedric's father and mother wept over their son. Viktor wanted to go over there and weep along with them, but no one had known about their relationship. Cedric had feared his father's disapproval and now Viktor couldn't claim a place next to them in their shared mourning.

He would mourn alone, with no one to comfort him and promise him that it would get better. It would have only been false platitudes anyways.

His lover was lost to him forever and nothing would bring him back.


	4. Forgotten Holiday (VincentHermione)

**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Vincent Crabbe/Hermione Granger  
**Warnings:** None (unless you count squeamish pairing)  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 146  
**Summary:** Vincent Crabbe does something foolish, but thankfully he's loved.

**Notes: ****So sorry for this.****  
**

**Character Pyramid Challenge: ****Character Used – **Vincent Crabbe – Prompt Used – Honeydukes – Word Count – 100 to 500

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competitions:** Pairing Used – Vincent Crabbe/Hermione Granger

**Pairing God Challenge: **Pairing Used – Vincent Crabbe/Hermione Granger

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used – Vincent Crabbe

**Procrastinated United Competition III**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

Hermione crosses her arms and taps her foot angrily. "I'm waiting. Where's my Valentine's Day present?"

Vincent scratches the back of his head. "Umm..."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Umm, what? I want my present, Vince, and I want it now."

"I didn't forget the holiday. I got you something. Honeydukes chocolate."

"Okay," she says slowly. Where is it?"

Vincent mumbles something.

"I didn't get that. Speak clearly, Vince," she orders.

"I kind of ate it last night."

Hermione takes a deep breath, trying not to lose her patience with her boyfriend. "You ate my present?!"

"Yes." He closes his eyes, waiting to be slapped.

"You're an idiot, and you're lucky I love you so much."

He opens his eyes, looking uncertain. "You still love me?"

"Yes." She kisses him hard on the lips, and Vincent is so thankful he has this beautiful witch in his life.


	5. Jealousy (AlectoFenrir)

**Rating:** M (just in case)

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Fenrir Greyback/Alecto Carrow

**Warnings: **Implied Torture, Violence

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **485

**Summary: **Alecto is jealous.

**Notes:**

**Romance Survival Challenge: **Round 1 – Fenrir Greyback/Alecto Carrow

* * *

Alecto crosses her arms, foot tapping impatiently. She glares at the oblivious duo, wishing they would both see the error of their ways on their own. It's disgusting to watch them. Utterly sickening.

She sighs, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she stalks over to them. Both of them are still engrossed in whatever conversation they're having, leaning into each other's personal space, and don't look up at her towering presence.

She clears her throat and gets no response.

_Fine_. _If they want it that way... _Her thoughts trail off when she gets her wand in her hand.

"Crucio," she calmly states, pointing her wand first at Amycus. He screams for five seconds, and then Alecto ends the spell, points her wand at Fenrir, and says once again, "Crucio." Again, she ends the spell after five seconds.

Both Fenrir and Amycus are breathing heavily, glaring at her.

"I have your attention now I see."

"What is your bloody problem, you bitch?" Fenrir snarls.

Alecto forcibly smiles. "Sorry, did I hurt you? I thought we had a date. Torture, mayhem, the usual..."

"I was in the middle of a conversation," Fenrir growls, standing up with his fists clenched, obviously forcing himself to not resort to violence, despite it being his go-to method of dealing with problems.

"Yes, with my _brother_." She spits out 'brother' as if it's a disease. "I thought you would rather spend time with your lover. I guess I was wrong about which way you swung. Wish you told me the truth so I didn't waste so much of my time."

Fenrir's mouth opens, and then closes. "Are you _jealous_?" he asks incredulously.

Alecto flushes. "Of course not. I have no reason to be jealous."

"You really don't," Fenrir agrees.

"I can't believe you would rather talk to Amycus than torture some Muggle with me. What's wrong with you?"

Fenrir rolls his eyes and grabs her, pulling her close to his body. He kisses her roughly, silencing her words of protest. When he breaks the harsh kiss, he growls into her ear. "Amycus and I have a little birthday present for you. Go into the dungeon."

Alecto's eyes widen and she hurries down. Fenrir follows in a leisurely pace.

Alecto's eyes fall on a girl in chains. She's naked and completely battered. There isn't a spot of flesh that isn't bruised. Alecto licks her lips in anticipation.

Fenrir's arms wrap around her. "You can do whatever you want with her. Happy birthday, love."

Alecto turns around and kisses him roughly. "Let's play with her."

Fenrir moves his lips and sucks on her neck, and she groans, writhing against him. "After you," he breathes.

Alecto turns back to the girl whose eyes have widened with fright. She grins maliciously and walks over to the girl. "This is going to be so much fun," Alecto breathes.

Fenrir's laugh echoes off of the dungeon's walls.


	6. No Longer Mind It (SeverusPetunia)

**Title:** No Longer Mind It  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Severus Snape/Petunia Dursley  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 662  
**Summary:** Petunia now knows that magic isn't all bad.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Herbology Class – Write about the exchange of "I love you's."

**Twister Challenge: ****Character Used – Petunia Dursley**

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competitions:** Pairing Used – Severus Snape/Petunia Dursley

**The Test Challenge: **Test 8 – The world is not the way the main character thought it was / Genre Used – Romance

**Het-pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt Used – Key

**Taming the muse challenge: **Prompt Used – Foreshadow

* * *

Petunia never thought magic could be anything other than ugly. After all, it took her sister away from her, took her into a world that Petunia couldn't follow her to.

Petunia was the normal one, but her parents always favored Lily's weirdness for the safe and sensible personally of Petunia.

Petunia should have realized what her interest in Spike as a child was a foreshadowing of. She should have known then. Magic could be the key to Petunia's happiness, but it had taken her so long to accept that.

Magic wasn't evil, not the way Petunia thought it was at least. She now knew it depended on the wielder of the magic, and the intentions of the wielder.

She never would have even considered magic as being good if it hadn't been for Severus. Lily hadn't been aware of it, but Petunia became friendly with Severus the summer before Lily's final year of school. Lily had already turned her back on Severus, just like she turned her back on Petunia.

It bonded the two very different people – Muggle and Wizard – together.

Severus didn't smile often, but Petunia found herself wanting to make him smile. She saw that magic wasn't all bad, especially when he conjured flowers to give her. It didn't hurt that he remembered her favorite – violets – and blushed when he handed them to her.

She never felt more beautiful than when Severus looked at her with the unerring devotion. No one ever looked at her like that, and she was so used to living in her little sister's shadow that it was refreshing to be the desired one.

At first, Petunia thought Severus was only paying attention to her because Lily no longer talked to him. It hurt, thinking he was using her. The more time they spent together that summer, the more times she believed she was wrong. After all, Severus never asked about Lily.

When a nice, normal boy, Vernon Dursley, began pursuing her that very summer, Severus had became agitated when she told him it.

"You really want that filthy Muggle?" Severus spat, anger fusing his cheeks with red.

Petunia crossed her arms. "_I'm _a filthy Muggle, remember?"

Severus's anger dissipated. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Do you have a problem with me being a Muggle? I want an honest answer."

Severus shook his head. "No, I'm a Half-blood. My father is a Muggle, and although he's a poor excuse of a Muggle, I don't hate them. Not like other wizards. I just... I was..."

"What?" Petunia urged.

"I was jealous," Severus admitted, looking down at the ground, shyly shuffling his feet.

"You have nothing to be jealous of. Trust me," Petunia whispered.

When Severus looked up, both were speechless, but neither of them was ready to voice their true feelings for each other.

After Severus graduated from Hogwarts, he came to see her.

"Petunia..."

"What is it, Severus?"

"Lily's engaged to that prat, Potter," he growled.

"Oh," Petunia said, disappointed. "Is that the only reason you're here? To rant about my sister?"

Severus shook his head. "No, I just realized I'm tired of lying to myself. I kept myself from you, thinking Lily might be bothered by it, and I hoped to regain her friendship. Obviously, she doesn't feel the same way, especially since she's engaged to my tormentor. So, I'm done keeping away from what I want."

"And what do you want?" Petunia asked breathlessly.

"You. Petunia, I love you."

Petunia smiled widely. "I love you, too."

He took her hand and pulled her into his arms, holding her body close to his. Petunia felt safe and wanted, a feeling she had begun to associate with Severus.

That was six months ago.

So yes, maybe magic isn't as bad as she thought it was. Especially since it gave her Severus, her soon-to-be husband. She knows their children will most likely be magical, but that doesn't bother her as much as it might have in the past.


	7. Only Time (GinnyErnie)

**Title:** Only Time  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Ginny/Ernie  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 122  
**Summary:** Ginny is there for Ernie in his time of need.

**Notes: **

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompts Used – Ginny Weasley/Ernie Macmillian, Must include a character death somehow.

**Het pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt Used - Retell

* * *

Ginny didn't need Ernie to retell it. She knew he wouldn't be able to. The pain in his face was unmistakable.

She held her boyfriend as his shoulders shook with his sobs. He kept saying it couldn't be true. His mum couldn't be dead.

Ginny remembered the feeling of hopelessness you feel when you find out a family member is gone and will never come back. She also remembered that no words will make it better. Just time and knowing you're not alone can help.

Ginny was there for Ernie, holding him and soothing him. She kissed his forehead, a barely there caress as Ernie clung to her.

And the only thing that was heard in the room was Ernie's heartbroken sobs.


	8. Comfort (GinnyBlaise)

**Title:** Comfort  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Ginny  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 244  
**Summary:** Ginny is comforted by Blaise after the final battle.

**Notes: **

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompts Used – Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Must include a character death somehow.

**Het pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt Used - Kick

* * *

Ginny wants to kick something. She wants to unleash all of her fury on unsuspecting object or maybe even people. She definitely follows the cliché of redheads and has a fiery temper. It wouldn't help, though, and she knows it.

Fred is dead. Voldemort is gone, but Fred is dead. Harry wasn't able to stop Voldemort before one of her brothers paid the price. It would be so easy to blame Harry, but she knows he did his best and is probably blaming himself enough already. She refuses to add onto his burden of guilt.

Arms wrap around her from behind. She instinctively knows who it is and relaxes into the hold. It doesn't bring her the illusion of peace and safety that it once did, though.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers into her ear, his breath tickling her.

Instead of sending tingles down her spine like it usually does, it makes her curl up against him, silently praying she'll wake up from this horrible, horrible nightmare. "It's never going to get better," she says, clutching his shirt with tight fists.

"It will. You'll see."

"Blaise, it hurts."

"I know."

And then he kisses her. It's not a kiss of all-consuming passion, but one of gentleness, comfort, and love. It makes Ginny feel treasured, as if Blaise will always be here to take care of her.

Ginny hopes it's true. She hopes Blaise will always be here. She can't imagine her life without him.


	9. Be Okay (DracoFleur)

**Title:** Be Okay  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Fleur  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 293  
**Summary:** Pretty Crackish. Draco and Blaise go to Fleur and Gabrielle after their father dies.

**Notes: **

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompt Used – Beauxbatons,Must include a character death somehow.

**Character Pyramid Challenge: Character Used – **Draco Malfoy – Prompt Used – Dialogue: "I don't want to see him/her." – Word Count – 100 to 500

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competitions:** Pairing Used – Draco Malfoy/Fleur Delacour

**Het pairing Boot Camp: ****Prompt Used - Cloth**

* * *

Draco and Blaise arrive at Beauxbatons by international portkey. He's holding the thing with a cloth, not wanting to touch something that has been handled by others.

"I don't want to see her," Draco moans to Blaise, as they tread across the school grounds.

"Yes, you do," Blaise returns. "You're just upset with her, even though you have no right to be upset.

"No right!? She has been ignoring me," he says incredulously.

Blaise rolls his eyes. "Her father was sick and has now passed away. I think you can understand why she has been so preoccupied. Grow up and realize that Fleur's world doesn't revolve around you. In fact, you're lucky she even deems you worthy enough for her, so you better pray she hasn't realized she could have a much more supportive boyfriend if she wants to. You better hope you still have a girlfriend."

Draco is still pouting when they come upon Fleur and Gabrielle. Blaise elbows him, silently telling him to be the boyfriend she needs.

Draco walks across the floor, doing his best to put on his concerned face. "Fleur, are you okay?"

Fleur's eyes are wet with tears. "Dray!" she wails, leaves Gabrielle, and takes him into a ferocious hug, making it difficult for Draco to breathe.

"There, there, Fleur. It'll all be okay." He pats her on the back.

"Make the pain go away, Dray."

"I wish I could." He keeps patting her on the back, kissing her flushed cheeks. "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry."

She sniffles and Gabrielle soon joins them in a hug. Draco has always dreamed of a three-way, but it wasn't this kind that took center stage in his dreams.

He keeps repeating the mantra, "It'll all be okay."


	10. Spend the Night (SiriusMarlene)

**Title:** Spend the Night  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 111  
**Summary:** Marlene and Sirius spend a night together.

**Notes: **Not really an odd pairing, but didn't want to post such a short drabble as a new story.

**Game of Life Challenge: **Prompts Used – Marlene McKinnon, Lumos, Roses

* * *

Marlene smiles at the whispered "Lumos." Sirius's face seems ethereal in the glow of the wand, and Marlene's heart picks up speed. She barely tears her gaze away and notices the roses he's holding.

She blushes. "You sure are a Casanova, aren't you?"

"I try."

He gives her the bundle of roses, and she inhales the aroma, feeling her heart flutter as pixies fly around in her stomach. She places them down on the side table, telling herself she'll get water for them later.

When Sirius kisses her, Marlene's brain stops hurting, and she's pleased she invited Sirius over for the night. She knows it's going to be a long night.


	11. Poker (AberforthGellert)

**Title:** Poker  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Aberforth/Gellert  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **120

**Notes: **

**Game of Life Challenge: **Prompts used – Aberforth Dumbledore, Poker, Camera

* * *

Aberforth never played poker. He just wasn't a gambling man. He'd rather hold his camera and take pictures of his various goats.

When Gellert wanted to play poker though, for once choosing to spend time with him instead of Albus, Aberforth jumped at his chance. He had been completely smitten with Gellert since first sight, but Gellert seemed to always prefer Albus's company. Frankly, Aberforth would do anything to spend time with Gellert, even play poker.

The whole night, the two of them flirted, ignoring the other players in the game. Aberforth constantly felt flushed when Gellert's undivided attention was on him. And when the night ended with a kiss that was anything but chaste, Aberforth certainly didn't mind it.


	12. Loveless (TheodoreAstoria)

**Title:** Loveless  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Theo/Astoria  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 150  
**Summary:** Theo knew what it was like to be loveless.

**Notes: **

**Game of Life Challenge: **Prompt Used – Loveless

* * *

Theo knew what it was like to feel loveless. As a child, his father was too busy with shady activities and his mother was too busy with her friends to pay any attention to him. He grew up with only house elves as company.

As he got older, he promised himself that when he got married, he'd never let his wife or any children he had experience the same feeling of being loveless. They would know how much Theo treasured them.

When Astoria said 'yes' to him, actually picked him over Malfoy, Theo had never felt happier. He was important enough for someone one as beautiful and gentle as Astoria.

Every day with Astoria was a gift. When Alexandria was born, Theo knew what unconditional love truly was for the first time ever. Once again, he renewed his vow to show his family how important they actually were to him.


	13. Shouldn't, But Does (FudgeUmbridge)

**Title:** Shouldn't, But Does  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Cornelius Fudge/Dolores Umbridge  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 112  
**Summary:** Cornelius knows he shouldn't, but he can't help himself.

**Notes: **

**Rummikub Challenge: **Prompt Used – Cornelius Fudge

* * *

Cornelius knows he shouldn't be using his position of power over Dolores. He's her superior and he could be seen as manipulating and unfairly influencing her to get what he wants. Considering the things he heard about Dolores concerning her time at the school, Cornelius will take his chances, though.

His eyes roam over her pleasantly plump body, aching to touch.

Dolores's eyelids are hooded as she grins, wagging her finger in a come-hither type of way.

Cornelius grunts and takes her in his arms, holding her body close to his. "I want you so much," he groans into her ear.

"What are you waiting for? Take me then."

And he does.


	14. Never Thought It (BillBellatrix)

**Title:** Never Thought It  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Bellatrix  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 155  
**Summary:** Bill never thought about him and Bella as a possibility.

**Notes: **

**Game of Life Challenge: **Prompt Used – Bill/Bella (For alyssialui)

* * *

Bill never thought he would fall in love with Bella. They being on different sides in the war was just one reason. But while Bill lost Fleur, Bella lost Rodolphus.

He always thought Bella wouldn't care if she lost her husband. He was wrong. He watched from a distance as Bella mourned, and Bill felt a tug on his heart, knowing how it felt to lose someone you love.

Somehow Bill and Bella found each other in their grief and helped each other move on from their losses.

The first time they kissed, Bella was the aggressor and Bill was uncertain. The second time they kissed, Bill was the aggressor, but Bella returned it with equal passion.

They didn't talk about their relationship. Neither of them was ready to define what they were.

Bill knew they'd eventually have to talk about what it was, but for now, he was just happy living in the moment.


	15. Never Recover (CrabbeGoyle)

**Title:** Never Recover  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Crabbe/Goyle  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 324  
**Summary:** Something horrible happens and Vince will never recover.

**Notes: **

**Stratego Game:** Prompt Used – Gas Station!AU

**Ring of Fire/Kings Cup Challenge: **Prompt Used – Crabbe/Goyle, 300 words with 10% leeway, must include character death somehow

* * *

Vince and Greg were both behind the counter. It was a slow night. Truthfully, Greg hated working the gas station at night; it was more likely to hit by the local criminals, but Vince was the owner and as his partner, Greg needed to be supportive. Even if it meant working at a gas station during unsavory hours.

Tonight, luck was not on their side unfortunately. They only had a couple of hours that they had to deal with before closing shop. Only a little while longer, and then they could go home and get under the covers.

Greg was stocking the shelves with chips when suddenly, the glass blew indoors. Greg instinctively covered his face while Vince ducked behind the counter.

After the sound of glass breaking on the floor, everything passed in a blur. A gunman ran in, ski mask on and started waving a gun around. "You," he pointed at Greg with the hand holding the gun, "on the floor." He pointed the gun at Vince. "Give me all of your money and make it fast."

Vince was sweating profusely, and Greg thought, "Keep your cool."

Greg swallowed nervously as the robber got more and more agitated with how slow Vince was moving.

"Hurry up, you fat slob!" The gunman furiously growled.

Vince's hands were shaking as he dropped the money to the floor. He bent down to retrieve it, but the gunman must have thought he was doing something else, maybe going for a hidden security button.

"Stand up! Stand up, now!"

Vince didn't move fast enough and suddenly a loud noise sounded and the gunman was running through the door. Goyle stumbled up and ran behind the counter. Only when he saw the blood dripping from a hole in Vince's head did he realize the loud noise was a gunshot.

Greg's eyes welled up as he fell to his knees. His lover was gone and would never come back.


	16. Always There (NaginiVoldemort)

**Title: **Always There  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Nagini/Voldemort  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **129  
**Summary: **Nagini is the only creature that has always been there for him.  
**Notes:**

**Stratego Game Challenge: **Prompt Used – Nagini/Voldemort

* * *

_Nagini, _Voldemort hisses.

The beautiful viper snake slithers across the floor, and then when she reaches his throne, she slithers up his leg, and keeps going up so she could rest on his lap.

Voldemort contently strokes her. _My beautiful Nagini,_ he once again hisses.

She flicks her tongue and it laps out Voldemort's fingers, and he moans in delight of the sensation.

_My beautiful, beautiful Nagini. So haughty, so majestic. So powerful and cunning. _He continues heaping on the praise, and she laps it up, hissing her delight that her master has noticed all of her great qualities.

_You have always been there for me. And I know you will be._

Nagini's only response is another hiss, and Voldemort knows he's right. Nagini will never leave his side.


	17. Perfect Looks (RitaGilderoy)

**Title: **Perfect Looks

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s): **Rita/Gilderoy

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **118

**Summary: **Gilderoy's thoughts on Rita, but really himself.

**Notes:**

**All Aboard the Drabble Ship Competition:** Pairing Used – Up the Creek, Pairing Used - (word) fall

* * *

Gilderoy never thought he would fall in love. Certainly not with someone who was beneath him. It just wasn't right.

Rita though was truly special. She was so dedicated to her work, so focused. So what if her body was a little thin and her hair was limp and straggly. So what if her big glasses were unseemly with the way they took over his darling Rita's face.

It didn't matter. In Gilderoy's eyes, she was perfect. When they were together, everything was beautiful and perfect, and not just Gilderoy's perfect looks either.

He knew they would be together for a very long, long time.

He couldn't help but hope their children would inherit Gilderoy's stunning looks, though.


	18. Finalized (AbraxasAvery)

**Title:** Finalized  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Avery/Abraxas  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 120  
**Summary: **Abraxas comforts Avery.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **May Event - Prompt Used - Unfold

**Life Game Challenge: **Prompts Used - Avery, Hurt/comfort, renting

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Heaven

**Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp: **Prompt Used – Promises

* * *

Abraxas is reading a book about renting when a desolate Avery enters the common room. He unfolds his lanky body and strides over to his best friend and sometimes lover. "What's wrong, Avery?"

"The betrothal contract has been finalized."

Abraxas nods, not surprised. "We'll make it work," he quietly promises, not wanting to alert the nosy snakes.

"Abraxas, you're my heaven. I can't lose you," he says. It's the closest to love that he has ever admitted to.

"And you won't because you're my heaven, too. We'll be together, even if it's only little pockets of time."

Avery nods. He doesn't look too convinced, but he has no more fight left in him either. He'll just have to trust Abraxas.


	19. Watching (AstoriaDaphne)

**Title:** Watching  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Astoria/Daphne (one-sided)  
**Warnings: **incest  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 119  
**Summary: **Astoria watches from afar.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** May Event - Prompt Used - Dancing

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Home

**Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp: **Prompt Used – Loss

* * *

Astoria watches Daphne dancing with Blaise. Her heart clenches even as she ignores her own husband in favor of watching her sister.

She knows Draco will drag her home soon, so Astoria needs to look when she has the chance.

She knows her feelings for Daphne are wrong. They're sisters. She shouldn't be in love with her sister. What she feels for Daphne should be aimed at her husband, but it's not.

The loss of Daphne at her side causes acute pain in her heart, but Astoria does the best to ignore the aching.

Daphne had decided to walk away from her and get married, forcing Astoria to do the same. Now she can only watch Daphne from afar.


	20. End (VoldemortLily)

**Title:** End  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Voldemort/Lily  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **116  
**Summary: **Lily isn't a typical muggle-born.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** May Event - Prompt Used - Widow

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Nonsense

* * *

Lily was an odd widow. There were no tears in her eyes as they took her dead husband away. She wanted the nonsense to disappear and impatiently waited.

It took too long of a time, but finally as the sun set, Lily was able to leave and go to her lover.

She Apparated outside of wards and seamlessly slipped though them. Passing Death Eaters respectively bowed to her as she purposefully walking through the mansion.

When she entered the throne room, _he _was on his throne, basking his glory. "It's over," he hissed.

"Yes, my Lord. We can finally be together."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her on his lap. "At last."


	21. Owl Shopping (RitaGilderoy)

**Title: **Owl Shopping  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Rita/Lockhart  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **126  
**Summary: **Rita and Gilderoy buy an owl.  
**Notes: **

**LIFE Game Challenge:** \- Prompt Used - Rita/Lockhart, Eeylop's Owl Emporium

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Wings

* * *

Rita and Gilderoy walked into Eeylop's Owl Emporium, hand in hand. She smiled at Gilderoy and batted her eyelashes. She then turned her attention to the wide array of owls.

Their wings were so different but all beautiful in their own right.

Gilderoy kissed her cheek and whispered against her ear. "Anyone you want, my pet. Anyone."

Rita nodded enthusiastically before her attention was caught by a black eagle owl. She knew she didn't have to look any further. She pointed it out and exclaimed, "I want that one."

Gilderoy nodded and patted her back. He then went to talk to the store owner, paid for the purchase, and collected the owl.

Rita squealed and clapped her hands gleefully. It had definitely been a good day.


	22. Uninterrupted (FloraHestia)

**Title: **Uninterrupted  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Flora Carrow/Hestia Carrow  
**Warnings: **incest  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **352  
**Summary: **A private moments between sisters.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **June Event - Level 3 (Hard) - Flora and Hestia Carrow

**Famous Witches and Wizards Cards Challenge: **Prompt Used - Romance genre, coincidence

**Minor Character Bingo Card Challenge: **Character Used - Flora Carrow

**Non-Traditional Pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt Used - just close your eyes

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Bathroom

* * *

Flora bit her bottom lip, smiling in anticipating as she touched the bathroom door. She looked all around the corridor to make sure no one was coming before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Her eyes met Hestia's; the distance between them seemed so wide, the gulf unable to be closed. It was no coincidence that decided to go to the bathroom at the same time _and _chose the same facility.

They drifted to each other, drawn by the strange yearning to be close and to touch, something they hadn't been indulging in lately.

Despite both being Slytherins, they had been keeping their distance, afraid that they would act suspicious and their dreadful secret would be found out. If it ever got out, both Hestia and Flora were looking at a stay in Azkaban and that was their biggest fear.

Flora laid her head on Hestia's shoulder, holding her twin tight. "I missed you," she whimpered, feeling pathetically needy.

Hestia, always the strong one, rubbed her back and made soothing sounds. "Just close your eyes," she softly commanded.

Flora followed the orders, and her breath shuttered when she felt lips on her cheek. She leaned into the touch, tilting her head up so their lips could meet in a deep, probing kiss.

"Mmmm," she moaned, clutching Hestia's arms tight.

Their kiss ended, both panting.

"You taste like strawberries," Hestia mused. "My favorite," she complimented, smiling with utter love and devotion in her gaze.

Flora felt the familiar tingle between her thighs and squeeze her legs together as a result. Her hands released Hestia's arms and wandered over to the firm breasts, enjoying the pleasure on her sister's face as she played with the pert tips.

"So beautiful," Flora breathed.

Hestia grabbed onto Flora's face and crashed their lips together. All gentleness was gone as they devoured each other with all of the passion they had.

Flora wished she and Hestia could always be together, but she knew it wasn't a reasonable wish. She'd enjoy the time they had together for now and hope for it to last as long as possible.


	23. Passion for Destruction (AlectoFenrir)

**Title: **Passion for Destruction  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Alecto/Fenrir  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **282  
**Summary: **A normal night of destruction for Alecto and Fenrir.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **June Event - Level 2 (Medium) - Alecto Carrow

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt - Carrow family

**LIFE Game Challenge: **Prompt Used - Fawn, Fur

**Famous Witches and Wizards Card Game Challenge: **Prompts Used - Romance theme, Derelict, Bewitching, Coincidence

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Dancing

* * *

"What a coincidence it is to find you here," the growl sounds behind her.

Alecto smirks, still staring at the now derelict building. "Not really. Where there's destruction, you know that's where I'll be."

A kneazle runs past the two of them, its fur standing up straight in its fright.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Alecto says, eyes twinkling when they meet Fenrir's gaze.

"Don't pretend to fawn over it," he orders, his own smirk big, relishing in the destruction that's all around them.

Alecto shrugs, lifts her wand, and states simply, no emotion in her voice, "Avada Kedavra." The kneazle stops in its path, eyes blank as it collapses to the ground. "That's better," she muses.

"Much. The sound was annoying me."

Alecto completely turns to face Fenrir, eyes alight in her joy as fire danced all around them.

"Absolutely bewitching," he murmurs, reaching a hand out to brush her hair off of her shoulder.

"You say the sweetest things," Alecto whispers, tilting her head up to catch Fenrir's lips in a harsh kiss.

His teeth roughly bites her lips, making her bleed so beautifully. He pulls back and licks the blood, moaning at the taste like it's the sweetest ambrosia. "You taste so good."

"Taste me some more," she orders, her hand cupping him through his ripped trousers, feeling the hardness strain into her palm. She shivers in anticipation. She can't wait until he's inside of her.

His hands tangle in her hair and pulls, forcing her head to the side while his teeth latch onto her neck.

"So good," he rasps against her neck.

"So good," she agrees as they ignore everything around each other.

The Dark Lord could wait.


	24. On the Other Side (TomMinerva)

**Title: **On the Other Side  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Tom/Minerva  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **376  
**Summary: **Minerva will meet Tom on the other side.  
**Notes: **

**Ultimate Battle Competition: **Prompt Used - Tom/Minerva romance

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **June Event - Easy Level - Minerva McGonagall

**Adding it Up Challenge: **Prompt Used - Title - "On the Other Side"

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Doorway

* * *

Minerva stared at Tom. The older man always knew how to make her feel special. The seductive quality was why so many girls fell for him even if they knew they shouldn't.

"Tom," she whimpered, arching into his skillful fingers.

"Say it," Tom hissed into her ear, his teeth gently biting her earlobe, and then soothing it with a kiss.

"Please," she moaned, desperate for his touch.

"Say it," he commanded in a voice that allowed no arguments.

"Touch me. Make me see planets," she whispered ferociously, yelling as he did just that.

"You're beautiful when you let go," he leisurely commented during the afterglow.

"You're beautiful when you're proud of yourself. And I think you're very proud of yourself right now."

"Of course I am. It's not often that anyone can get the uptight Minerva McGonagall to forget about everything around her and just feel. I have every right to be proud.

Minerva's eyes drifted close as she curled into his side, seeking his warmth. "I don't want this to ever end."

"It doesn't have to," he murmured against her hair.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What? How can it not end? We might not talk about it, but I know what you've been doing in the shadows."

"And you can be involved. You'd be on my right hand, my consort, my trusted partner."

"I can't," she whispered aghast, shaking her head, and then continuing, "I can't murder anyone. It's bad enough that I know what you're planning, and I'm not going to the Aurors with the information."

He sat up and silently got dressed. He opened the bedroom door and stood in the doorway, bathed in the shadows from the hallway. "I wouldn't force you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. Come with me. Be mine."

Minerva knew she had a choice to make. Could she go and meet Tom on the other side, even if she didn't exactly believe in it?

Looking at Tom's affectionate eyes, she decided she could. As long as she had Tom, she could deal with everything else.

She got up and got dressed and moved to take Tom's hand, allowing him to drag her away from her home and the life she once knew.


	25. Hunger (VoldemortBellatrix)

**Title: **Hunger  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Voldemort/Bellatrix  
**Warnings: **sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **224  
**Summary: **Bellatrix only hungers for one person.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate Battle Competition**

**Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Pairing Used - Voldemort/Bellatrix

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Hunger

* * *

_Bellatrix sighs as her hands travel downward, messaging her breasts and plucking her nipples to make them hard nubs before moving on. She wishes her own digits were cooler and longer._

_She moans softly, inserting one thin finger in her entrance, moving it all around._

_She hungers for something so much better, but alas, her own fingers will have to do for the time being._

_She shuts her mind down so she can simply focus on her pleasure, as she works first one finger, then two, then three, then four, in and out of her entrance. She's so wet and ready, and once against, she wishes for something different._

_Her thumb flicks on her clit and her internal muscles clench at the pleasure. It's still not enough to push her over the precipice, though. It's never enough without a little help._

_"You sssstarted without me I sssssee," he hisses._

_"You were taking too long," she replies, continuing to work herself over as she watches him practically slither to her o the bed._

_His cold hand grabs her wrist, stopping her progress. "Let me."_

_She knows it's not an order but a suggestion and obediently takes her hand away._

_She closes her eyes as he hovers over her. "Please, my Lord."_

_And he pushes her over the edge, making her see stars, just like always._


	26. Fear (pre-RitaGilderoy)

**Title: **Fear  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **pre-Rita Skeeter/Gilderoy Lockhart  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **325  
**Summary: **Rita is scared.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Charm Assignment - Task - Write about leaving home.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** June Event - Hard Level - Rita Skeeter

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Diagon Alley

**Writerverse Livejournal Challenge: **Write a word scene/story involving the last day of school for any of your characters (school of any level/type is acceptable!)

* * *

Rita looks around the Great Hall. Everyone is wearing a smile on their face. She can't help but feel envious of their excitement. Rita knows she should be feeling the same sense of excitement. They are all getting ready to go into the great big world, and she should be brimming with the need for adventure as she discovers her place in it.

It's her last day as a Hogwarts student, and she should be ecstatic. Her years as a student haven't been the kindest to her. She didn't make any great friends and was constantly alone after her classmates deemed her to be weird. Even so, she's going to miss this place.

There will be no more going to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Of course she can still go there, and she probably will, but it won't be the same.

And she won't be going home anymore. Her parents' home is no longer her own. She's completely moving on from her childhood, and it's scary.

Her heartbeat accelerates at the fact she's saying goodbye to her family. She'll see them sometimes, but she will no longer be able to talk to her mum whenever she wants. She'll no longer be able to go to her dad for advice at all times of the night. Fear clutches her heart and holds it in an icy grip.

A hand lands on her shoulder, and she looks up into the cocky eyes of Gilderoy Lockhart. The one true friend she made here at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, Bug Girl. You won't ever be alone."

He always seems to know what's troubling her. His ability is uncanny. With Gilderoy's smile on her, suddenly, she feels lighter, as if her fears are unfounded. "Thank you," she whispers.

He nods and sits down next to her. She leans into his side, taking comfort in his presence. So, she might not be going home again, but at least she has Gilderoy.


	27. Make Due (SeverusRose)

**Title: **Make Do  
** Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Severus/Rose  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **159  
**Summary: **It still amazes Severus sometimes.  
**Notes:**

**Fanfiction Dominoes Game: **Pairing Used - Severus/Rose

**Fanfiction Writing Month: **July Event - Character Versatility - Severus Snape

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Chocolate Frog

* * *

Severus looks up at the sound of the girlish giggle. He shakes his head when his girlfriend of three years does her best to catch the insolent chocolate frog. He would never understand Rose's love of such an annoying candy. Who wants to have to catch their sweets?

Sometimes he still has trouble believing that he's actually with a Weasley, especially one that could have been his granddaughter if things had been different.

But when he was resurrected into a younger body with his same mind intact, Severus had to make due. Even if his mind still tells him it's wrong, his body disagrees as it yearns for Rose's gentle touch.

As if reading his thoughts, Rose looks up, the chocolate frog caught between her teeth. She stands up and practically skips over to him and then jumps into his lap.

Severus opens his mouth to protest, but as Rose's lips descend, Severus decides that he doesn't really mind.


	28. Not Enough Time (MulciberMary)

**Title: **Not Enough Time  
** Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Mulciber/Mary  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **308  
**Summary: **Mary and Mulciber make use of the little time they have.  
**Notes:**

**Matchmaker Game Challenge: **Pairing Used - Mulciber/Mary MacDonald

**Fanfiction Writing Month: **Character Used - Mary MacDonald

**The "More Than a Name" Challenge: **Character Used - Mary MacDonald

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Pixie

* * *

Mary's pixie nose scrunches up at the foul odor, wondering once again why she's in a dilapidated building. The sound of Apparation alerts Mary that she's no longer alone and before she can blink, she has her wand in her hand and in front of her, read to shoot of spells if it's needed.

The figure enters, and she drops her hand.

"Skittish much?" he sardonically asks, black eyes twinkling merrily.

She uncaringly shrugs. "One can't be too careful, especially in times of war."

"Very true," he agrees and steps closer.

Her breath catches and the urge to run to him is strong.

"I've missed you," he murmurs, eyes raking appreciatively over her body.

"I've missed you, too, Mulciber."

When he opens up his arms, she no longer fights the urge and runs into his embrace. Her own arms encircle his neck and she draws his lips down, claiming them harshly. Her tongue probes his lips and they easily part and the two appendages dance together.

Mulciber's hands rest on her bottom and he pushes their bodies together, rubbing sensually through their clothing.

His hardness is evident even through his trousers, and Marry moans. "Merlin, you feel so good," she whispers huskily.

His lips leave her and travel down her chin, and then to her neck, leaving nips wherever they touch. "We don't have long."

"I know," she whispers, and it's the story of their relationship. They never have enough time for each other, always having to be together during rushed meetings in old houses, too afraid about what would happen if they were found out by either side.

As his hands remove her clothes, she pushes all thoughts away. They might not have enough time, but she will definitely put what time they do have to good use, especially when each time may be the last time.


	29. Carpe Diem (PansyCho)

**Title: **Carpe Diem  
** Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Pansy/Cho  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **228  
**Summary: **Pansy has a secret phobia, one that Cho helps her with.  
**Notes: **

**Fanfic Dominoes Game Challenge: **Pairing Used - Pansy/Cho

**The "More than a Name" Challenge: **Character Used - Cho Chang

**Fanfiction Writing Month: **July Event - Character Versatility - Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson

**LIFE Game Challenge: **Prompt Used - Meeting

**Ultimate Battle Competition: **Single Accessory

**The 1991 Challenge: **Character Used - Pansy Parkinson, Prompt Used - Nose

**Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp: **Prompt Used - Carpe Diem

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Phobia

* * *

Pansy would never admit it; after all, she was supposed to be an arrogant Slytherin. The thing was that she had a secret phobia, something she was deeply ashamed of. She feared she'd be single for the rest of her life.

She knew she wasn't the easiest person to get along with and she wasn't a beauty when it came to looks, either. She was too skinny and had a pug nose that looked ugly on her face. She could be mean-spirited, petty, and selfish as well. Who in their right mind could love her?

Her meeting Cho started giving her hope. When Cho would lean forward and kiss Pansy's nose, it no longer felt like an ugly appendage that she be removed from her hideous face.

When Cho's hands ran oh-so-gently over Pansy barely noticeable curves, she felt voluptuous and womanly in all the right ways.

Cho always knew what to say to make Pansy feel perfect, and she always knew when she had to reassure Pansy that she wasn't going anywhere, that Cho was there to stay and Pansy would never be single again.

When Cho said they should go on a trip around the world to celebrate their tenth year anniversary, Pansy smiled happily, her brown eyes twinkling madly. "Why not? Carpe Diem, right?"

Cho nodded, eyes soft as they gazed at Pansy. "Carpe Diem."


	30. Prophecy (NarcissaSirius)

**Title: **Prophecy  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Narcissa/Sirius  
**Warnings: **Cousincest  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **322  
**Summary: **It's the Black Prophecy.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **August Event - Hogwarts Art Festival - Where You Belong

**Fanfic Dominoes Game Challenge: **Pairing Used - Narcissa/Sirius

**Fanfiction Writing Month: **July Event - Character Versatility - Narcissa Black/Malfoy

**Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp: **Prompt Used - Bird

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Prophecy

* * *

It was like a Black Prophecy. Cousins seem to always get involved with each other. Usually it was second cousins, but this time, it had to do with first cousins. No matter how wrong it might seem, the Black elders didn't look down on it because they were Purebloods. It didn't matter that they were interbreeding as long as it was between Purebloods.

Narcissa looks up at the bird as it flew to a tree. There was sweet music coming from its mouth, and Narcissa immensely enjoyed it, closing her eyes to the tune as she waited for her future husband.

Her hands are clasped behind her back and a soft touch to her joined hands has Narcissa quickly turning around. She gazes into Sirius' joyful eyes and take the beautiful orchids that he's holding out to her.

Most dates would offer her roses on Valentine's Day, but Sirius knows that orchids are her absolute favorite. Sirius always knows what her favorite anything is.

She takes the flowers and the fragment scent tantalizes her nose. "Beautiful," she murmurs into the silky petals.

"I very much agree."

The rumble of Sirius' voice causes a delicious sensation to go up and down her spine, and she throws her arms around his neck.

He easily lifts her up off the floor and swings her around, inhaling the scent of her hair.

His lips gently kiss her ear when he places her back onto the floor. He pulls away from her enough to cup her check and gaze into her clear blue eyes. He then leans forward and gently kisses her. "Are you ready to celebrate our first holiday?"

She closes her eyes and nods, feeling at peace as his arms envelop her.

She knows it's a curse that the Black falls in love with other Blacks. But as Sirius gently leads her to their destination, his arm secure around her waist, she can't regret it.


	31. Fleeting (AntoninRemus)

**Title: **Fleeting  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Antonin/Remus  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **220  
**Summary: **Their time is fleeting.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - "Tick tock goes the clock" (dialogue), "sleepy time" (dialogue), and Antonin Dolohov (character)

**Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp: **Prompt Used - Dreams

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Forbidden

* * *

"Tick tock goes the clock," Antonin murmurs against Remus's shoulder. He opens his mouth and scrapes his blunt teeth against scarred flesh, testament to Remus's harsh nights during full moons.

The werewolf shudders involuntarily and tightens his hold. Their forbidden time together is so fleeting, and he wants to rejoice in it, but his eyes begin drooping as drowsiness settles in. "Sleepy time," he whispers, snuggling against Antonin's hard body.

Antonin's callused hands caresses Remus's chest in a feather light touch. "No time for dreams. There's too much to do in too little time."

Remus knows his lover is right, but the land of dreams still pulls at him. "So tired."

Antonin's lips go to Remus' neck and they kiss and bite him in just the right way. There's just enough pressure that Remus is keening wantonly for more, but not enough to give him the relief he seeks so desperately.

Remus grips Antonin's hair in a harsh grasp and their lips clash together like waves crashing on a shore.

Their passion flares up like it always does and when Antonin's hand encircles Remus's erection, the werewolf arches his back, silently begging for more.

Their time is so fleeting, but the two of them enjoy what they have, especially when they know they'll eventually be pulled apart by the war.


	32. Silent Comfort (RemusFrank)

**Title: **Silent Comfort  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Frank  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **180  
**Summary:** Remus Comforts Frank.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - Remus Lupin/Frank Longbottom, "stubborn" and "shove."

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Trading &amp; Duelling Club! - Beatrix Bloxam - Challenge:Write about someone reliving a painful memory.

**Fanfiction Writing Month: **August Event - Settings Versatility - Godric's Hollow

**Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp: **Prompt Used - Secret

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - War

* * *

Remus entered the small house in Godric's Hallow. It was the anniversary of Alice dying, it was an event that nearly broke Frank at the start of the war, and Remus didn't want to leave his lover alone on this day, even if his presence might seem tacky. He was in here in secret. His friends though he was resting up since the full moon was only a couple of days. They didn't know about his relationship with Frank.

Frank was stubborn enough that he might order Remus to leave and even attempt to shove him out of the house, but deep down, Frank wouldn't want to be alone.

Remus found Frank laying on his bed, looking at a picture. "She was so beautiful. I still remember the day that I found her."

Remus kept silent as he crawl onto the bed and put his arm around Frank's strong torso. He didn't say anything, lending his silent comfort to the grieving man.

"It still hurts," he murmured.

Remus kissed Frank's shoulder and held Frank as sobs wracked the Auror's body.


	33. Wedding (GinnyFleur, Hermione)

**Title: **Wedding  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Ginny/Fleur  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **257  
**Summary:** Ginny wants it to end.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School or Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - Flower, Secrete, Chair

**Fanfiction Writing Month: **August Event - Setting Versatility - Ottery St. Catchpole

**Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp: **Prompt Used - End

**10 Femslash Drabbles Challenge**

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Something Borrowed

* * *

"I thought Fleur was going to secrete you away," Hermione joked.

Ginny's spin was stiff as she sat in her chair, allowing Hermione to do her hair up in a fancy style. She rolled her eyes. "I know Fleur truly thought about it. The parents would never forgive us, though. I just can't wait for the end of the wedding."

"Most girls can't wait for their big day, but you in all of your eccentricity, wants it to be over."

"Fleur isn't thrilled with it being in Ottery St. Catchpole, and my mum has been horrible throughout the whole planning process."

"Cut your mum some slack. Her only daughter is getting married."

Ginny stood up and smoothed her dress. "I know; I just want to start my new life with Fleur, though, and I don't really care _how _it happens."

"Here." Hermione placed a necklace on her. "It's your something borrowed. Take good care of it for the day."

Ginny placed a hand gently on Hermione's shoulder. "I will. Thanks for everything; I might not have survived without you."

Hermione grinned. "I'm expecting you to return the favor when my big day with Harry arrives." She handed Ginny the banquet that consisted of her favorite flower. Violets.

"Of course," Ginny reassured Hermione.

They didn't have any more time to talk.

When Ginny and Fleur stood side by side, saying their vows, Ginny knew everything would be okay. As long as she had Fleur as her wife, they could survive anything, even problematic wedding arrangements and overbearing mothers.


	34. Wrong (KatieDraco)

**Title: **Wrong  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Katie/Draco  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **117  
**Summary:** She couldn't stop it.  
**Notes: **

**LIFE Game Challenge: **Prompt Used - Hagrid's Hut, Katie/Draco

**Fanfiction Writing Month: **August Event - Settings Versatility - Hagrid's Hut

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Fizz

* * *

Katie didn't know if this unseemly attraction would ever fizz. She knew it was simply physical, but she didn't want to end it. She _couldn't _seem to end it.

As she and Draco hid behind Hagrid's hut, Katie's lips pressed against his neck and her hand massaged his muscles.

He groaned into her ear and shivers went up and down her spine.

She knew how wrong this was. Besides Quidditch, they had nothing in common. And Draco wasn't even that good at the sport. Harry would have been a better match for her if she wanted a younger boy.

But no matter how wrong it was, how disgusted she was with herself, she just couldn't stop it.


	35. Never Let Go (ViktorNarcissa)

**Title: **Never Let Go  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Viktor/Narcissa  
**Warnings: **Infidelity  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **401  
**Summary: **Narcissa has discovered another use for the pair of vanishing cabinets.  
**Notes: **

**The Matchmaker Card Game Challenge: **Pairing Used - Narcissa/Viktor.

**Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Trading and Dueling Club: **Edgar Strolger - Incorporate a magical object or device into your story, i.e. the Vanishing Cabinet or Sneakascope.

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Fear

* * *

Narcissa no longer felt fear. Her husband had fallen from grace in the eyes of the wizarding world. Not even Minister Fudge could pretend to look away in favor of a bribe or because of a thin excuse that no one in their right mind would believe.

She knew no one would condemn her if it became public knowledge – they'd probably wonder what took so long – and it was only so much Lucius could do if he found out. Everyone watched Lucius intently, waiting for him to give them any reason to ship him off to Azkaban. He was forced to be on his best behavior.

So, Narcissa took advantage of her freedom and allowed herself to experience true passion for the first time ever. Draco had already fixed the vanishing cabinet, and she found a use for the pair of them after sneaking them away from Hogwarts, a use that wasn't known to anyone except one other person.

Late at night, while Lucius was asleep in the master bedroom and Draco away at a friend's house, Narcissa left her own bedroom in a wing almost never used. She undid a complicated locking charm on the wing's study, and went in, eager to be gone from the manor for awhile.

The vanishing cabinet stood before her, and she raced inside it. The need was almost physical, and she didn't want to waste anymore time.

Viktor waited for her on the other side, and it was as if light shone from him, nearly causing Narcissa to collapse in her relief.

His arms came around her and held her close to his hard body. He lifted her up and carried her to bed. They didn't talk. They _never _talked.

Their lovemaking started fast, but as their initial passion died down a bit, they moved slower, relishing the feel of the other person. He made her feel things, took her to new heights she'd never thought she would ever be able to explore.

And as her world began to collapse around her, Viktor was the only thing that remained steady. His lips claimed hers, and Narcissa arched up into his body, loving the feel of her breasts pressed against his heavily muscled chest.

She sent a silent prayer, thankful that Viktor was in her life and her bed. And within that same prayer, she made a vow to herself.

_'I'll never let him go.'_


	36. Bribe (SeamusFred)

**Title: **Bribe  
**Rating:**T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Fred/Seamus  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **122  
**Summary: **Seamus is not fooled.  
**Notes:**

**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Pairing Used - Fred/Seamus

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Pumpkin Pie

* * *

Fred smiled beatifically as Seamus came through the door. "I got you your favorite sweet," he claimed guilelessly, grin so wide that his teeth showed.

Seamus eyebrows went up. "Pumpkin pie? What's the occasion?"

"Can't I do something nice for my boyfriend?"

Seamus crossed his arms and frowned, completely unimpressed with Fred's innocent act. "What do you want?"

Fred's shoulders slumped. "I need someone to test out a new product."

Seamus's face showed his fear at the very idea. "No, a million times no."

"But Seamus –"

"There is not enough pumpkin pie in the word to get me to agree to that. Find yourself another fool."

Fred pouted. "You're no fun."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "You're breaking my heart. Not! "


	37. Goodbye (LuciusBellatrix)

**Title: **Goodbye  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Lucius/Bellatrix  
**Warnings: **Infidelity, Implied self-love  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **269  
**Summary: **Lucius always leaves.  
**Notes:**

**Fanfic Dominoes Game: **Pairing Used - Lucius/Bellatrix

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Goodbye

* * *

Bellatrix looks up mournfully as Lucius quickly gets dressed. "I hate saying goodbye."

He pauses with his trousers still unbuttoned. He leans over the bed and presses a chaste kiss on her lips. "I hate it, too, but you know I can't stay here."

"Yes, precious Narcissa might get suspicious," she bitterly states, eyes flashing in her annoyance that her lover is rushing back to his wife.

Lucius's steel grey eyes flash that same annoyance. "You, more than anyone, understand the importance of betrothal contracts. So, don't try to make me feel guilty for going home to my wife."

Bellatrix places her hand over her crouch, and unable to help himself, Lucius's eyes are drawn to the not-so-subtle movement. "I can't help it. I want you to stay."

He straightens up and does his best to avoid looking at Bellatrix as she seductively plays with herself. "I understand that, but I need to go."

He buttons up his trousers and then grabs her busy hand, halting her fun. He bends and kisses her neck.

She moans and grabs his hair with her free hand, holding his face to her skin. "I'll owl you the date and time of our next get together," he breathes against her body.

"I can't wait," she murmurs, bestowing one last toe-curling kiss on his lips. When they part, both of them are flushed. "You better hurry back to Cissy."

Lucius doesn't say anything, just abruptly turns around and leaves.

Bellatrix pouts as her fingers go back to playing with herself. After all, if Lucius isn't here, she needs to get relief some other way.


	38. Puppet (RabastanRodolphus)

**Title: **Puppet  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Rodolphus/Rabastan  
**Warnings: **incest  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **273  
**Summary: **Rabastan and Rodolphus go to Azkaban.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Quote: "Never be ashamed of what you feel. You have the right to feel any emotion that you want, and to do what makes you happy." - _Demi Lovato / __Last Line: "I_ can't live without you." / Restriction: No word 'said' / Better word for 'said': Teased / Weather Prompt: Downpour

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Rodolphus Lestrange - Write about Rodolphus Lestrange

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Music Club: Johnny Cash's "Folsom Prison Blues" - Prompts Used - (location) Azkaban/Nurmengard, (dialogue) "Always be a good boy.", (word) Fancy, (word) Lonesome, (plot) Someone being imprisoned for their crimes.

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Puppet

* * *

The rain was a downpour, and Bellatrix giggled while she was led away from Rodolphus and Rabastan. Before she was pushed into a cell, she teased the brothers. "Always be a good boy."

Rodolphus and Rabastan looked at each other, similarly wondering where Bellatrix's mind had gone. If she was this bad _before _Azkaban, what was she going to be like afterwards? And there was going to be and afterwards. No way would the three of them rot here until they died, no matter how _fancy _their accommodations were.

Rodolphus and Rabastan were kept together until the very last moment, forced to go into separate cells.

Rabastan had never felt ashamed of his feelings. He loved Rodolphus and would do anything for his older brother, even torture a pure-blood family. If his brother wanted it, Rabastan made sure it happened.

He might have been a puppet to Rodolphus's desires, but when those eyes were full of pride, Rabastan just didn't care.

Rabastan tried to keep hold of Rodolphus's hand and closed his eyes when the older Lestrange kissed him, ignoring the disgusted sounds of the guards. "Be strong," Rodolphus whispered.

Rabastan nodded, and his eyes stayed focused on Rodolphus until he could no longer see him, and then he was locked in a cell. He wasn't sure how he'd deal, all by his lonesome. Not when his soul called for Rodolphus's sometimes harsh touches, and other times feather soft caresses.

He touched the wall that separated him from Rodolphus and could have sworn that he could hear Rodolphus's breathing. In a voice no one could hear, Rabastan admitted, _"__I_ can't live without you."


	39. Dreaming of Silk (BillSeverus)

**Title: **Dreaming of Silk  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Severus/Bill  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **232  
**Summary: **Rockstar!AU. Bill thinks about Severus's silk scarf.  
**Notes:**

**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Pairing Used - Severus/Bill

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Title: Dreaming of Silk / Restriction: No Dialogue / Verb: Calculate / Adjective: Lucky / Adverb: Smoothly

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Donaghan Tremlett - Write a Rockstar!AU.

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Hope

* * *

Bill licked his lips as Severus fingered his silk scarf. Ever since the singer had begun using scarves in his act, Bill found himself dreaming of silk and wondering if Severus would be averse to using one of his nice silk scarves to spice things up in the bedroom, not that they needed much spicing.. The thought definitely had merit.

He tried to calculate how to get his lover to agree. He knew he'd be real lucky if Severus agreed to be the one to be tied up, considering how much he loathed giving up any kind of control, even to Bill, who he implicitly trusted. Bill would have a better chance at agreement if Bill offered himself up on a silver platter and allowed Severus to do the tying.

Hope bloomed in his chest as Severus surveyed the audience and briefly allowed his eyes to rest on Bill, who, like always, was in the front row. The way he fingered his scarf just then made Bill wonder if he wasn't hiding his desires as well as he thought he was.

When Severus's concert was over, Bill went backstage and smoothly stole the scarf when his lover wasn't looking. He grinned into the kiss Severus bestowed on him after he put his guitar down.

Bill was sure he could convince Severus that the scarf was useful for somewhere other than the stage.


	40. Unfair (JamesRon)

**Title: **Unfair  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **James/Ron  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **105  
**Summary: **It wasn't fair.  
**Notes:**

**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Pairing Used - James/Ron

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Purity

* * *

Ron was jealous as he watched James and Lily together. He understood the match. Lily had purity shining out from her. How could Ron hope to compete?

_Her_ red hair wasn't an eyesore, and she had the prettiest green eyes to go along with it.

Still, he couldn't help but be bitter. As James leaned down and kissed her, Ron wished it was his lips he was leaning towards. He bet James was a good kisser.

He closed his eyes when Lily giggled, feeling the pain in his heart. He sighed and turned back to his lunch. It just wasn't fair, wasn't fair at all.


	41. Monster (TomLily)

**Title: **Monster  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Tom/Lily  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **327  
**Summary: **How could Lily have been so blind?  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Doxy - Write about someone who is much worse than what they appear to be.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Character: Tom Riddle, Pairing: Tom/Lily, Quote: "Tears come from the heart and not from the brain." - _Leonardo da Vinci_, Spell: _Alarte Ascendare - _Shoots the target high into the air., Last Line: I/She/He never saw him/her again.

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Mystery

* * *

Lily smiled as Tom moved towards her. There was a mystery about it; it drew her in and made her feel things that she hadn't even known were possible.

"Hello, my love," Tom murmured against her head when he finally reached her.

"Hello, Tom," she breathed, tilting her head up and allowing him to claim her lips in a passionate kiss. "Where have you been?" she asked when they parted.

"Busy," Tom murmured, not elaborating.

"Not with another girl, right?" she asked, and she hated the insecurity in her voice.

Tom smirked. "Of course not. Why would I want some random girl when I have the most beautiful one in my arms?"

She blushed and hoped it didn't clash too horribly with her air. "Oh Tom, I don't know what I'd do with you."

"And you'll never have to find out," he vowed.

She smiled and allowed herself to be led away for a romantic evening, wondering how she found someone so absolutely perfect.

It was weeks later that she realized he wasn't so perfect. She watched with an open mouth as he pointed his wand and stated quite calmly, "_Alarte Ascendare." He watched dispassionately as a muggleborn flew into the air and then landed back on the ground with a sickening thud._

_She swallowed and wondered how she could be so blind to this side of Tom, the side that was violent and obviously had something against muggleborns. 'How did I escape this treatment?' __Lily wondered._

_She knew she couldn't stay with him, not after seeing this viciousness, especially knowing it might eventually be turned on her._

_She knew she shouldn't cry. Tom was a monster, unworthy of her tears. Tears didn't come from the brain, though; they came from the heart._

_She said a silent goodbye to the man she thought she'd be able to spend the rest of her life with. And then she turned around and walked away. _She never saw him again.


	42. Who is Batman? (LuciusFleur)

**Title: **Who is Batman?  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Lucius/Fleur  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **329  
**Summary: **Mermaid!AU. Fleur and Lucius discuss their adopted daughter.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - "Who the hell is Batman?" (dialogue), Fleur Delacour (character), rubbish (word)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompt Used - Pairing: Lucius/Fleur, Quote: "All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair." - _Mitch Albom_, Color: Aquamarine, Verb: Welcome. Female OC Name: Caitlyn Clarke

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Tragedy

* * *

Fleur looked at her aquamarine tail. She had been followed by a school of piranha, but she had managed to get away. She just hoped they didn't get a bite out of her tail.

Lucius swam in, his white blond hair a startling contrast to his black tail. "Who the hell is Batman?"

Fleur raised her eyebrows at her husband. "Oh, that? He's a human superhero. Caitlyn is obsessed with all things muggle right now. You know that."

"It's rubbish," Lucius stated firmly.

Fleur rolled her eyes and swam over to Lucius, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Calm down. If it makes her happy, what's the harm? Just let her be interested in Batman. It's not hurting anybody."

"What if she gets curious and decides to go to the surface. If she gets curious about human stuff, she might get curious about humans."

Fleur took his strong angled face between her two hands. "You worry too much. Caitlyn is too smart, and she understands the dangers of the human world."

"I worry about her."

"I know," she agreed. "I do too, but we have to give her some space and trust her good judgment."

Caitlyn Clark was a young mermaid they welcomed into their family. The two of them didn't have kids of their own, and Caitlyn needed a family to take care of her. Her childhood was a tragedy, where her own parents did everything they could to break her.

Caitlyn was a sweet girl who had been damaged by those that should have protected her. It was why Lucius was a bit overprotective. It was understandable, but he really did need to back off a bit.

Fleur didn't understand her daughter's obsession with Batman completely, but she did know that he saved people. Maybe she felt like she needed him to save her.

She and Lucius would make sure Caitlyn saw that they would save her. She no longer had to fear retribution from anyone.


	43. Holiday (PansyLavender)

**Title: **Holiday  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Pansy/Lavender  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **273  
**Summary: **Pansy needs to figure out how to get Lavender to agree to something.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Hopscotch: Prompt Used - Giant Squid

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - exotic, wheels, Pansy/Lavender

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **September Event - (plot) finding love at Hogwarts

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Holiday

* * *

The wheels in Pansy's head began to turn as she watched the giant squid play in the Black Lake. She needed to convince Lavender to go on holiday with her over break. She knew her parents, and most likely Lavender's would be pretty easy to convince. It was Lavender who would be the most difficult.

Pansy wanted to go somewhere exotic, but Lavender hated international Portkeys; she always complained that she got sick from them.

Pansy didn't know if such a thing was actually possible since it never happened to her, and she knew Lavender liked drama, but she never said a word against Lavender's complaints about the type of transportation.

Now she just had to get Lavender to agree to use an international Portkey. She sighed dejectedly. She sometimes wished she didn't fall in love with someone so prone to dramatics. It was exhausting.

"Hi," Lavender called, pulling Pansy out of her thoughts.

Pansy allowed her lips to quirk into a welcoming smile. "Hello, Lav."

Lavender wrapped her arms loosely around Pansy's neck, pulling their lips together for a chaste kiss. "So, what were you thinking about?" Lavender asked breathily, nuzzling her nose against Pansy's neck.

"Things," Pansy stated vaguely, his hands gripping Lavender's lips. "Nothing important," she elaborated when Lavender looked at her questioningly.

Lavender nodded and buried her head into Pansy's shoulder. "I love you," she murmured peacefully, closing her eyes and basking in their closeness.

Pansy cleared her throat nervously, and then went for it. "Do you love me enough to go away on a holiday with me?"

Lavender's eyes widened as she pulled back from the embrace. "What?!"


	44. Decision (NevilleMillicent)

**Title: **Decision  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Neville/Millicet  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **223  
**Summary: **Neville makes a decision.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **September Event - (plot) interaction with a teacher

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Character: Millicent Bulstrode, Character: Neville Longbottom, Spell: Lumos Solem, Adjective: Impossible, Adjective: Ignorant

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Alecto Carrow - Silver - Write about Alecto Carrow during her time at Hogwarts, either as a student or teacher.

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Run

* * *

Neville felt the need to run, but he knew that was impossible. He might be ignorant a lot of the time, but if anyone was in trouble, even a Slytherin, Neville would do anything to help.

From the distance, Neville watched as Alecto Carrow towered over Millicent Bulstrode. He wondered what a favored Slytherin did to earn a Carrow's outrage. Of course, it didn't matter. Neville couldn't turn his back on someone in trouble, no matter who it was.

Taking a deep breath, he thought about the best way to help Millicent without getting caught himself. He decided simple distraction would be his best chance and hope Millicent knew enough to run when she saw her chance.

Taking his wand out, he muttered, "Lumos Solem," and aimed it at Carrow. He watched with satisfaction as a powerful ray of light shot at the Professor, momentarily blinding her if her loud screech was anything to go by.

Soon enough, he felt his hand being grabbed and then being pulled. When they were around the corner and far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Longbottom, do you know what you just did?" Millicent asked.

"Helped you?" he wryly offered.

"Painted a target on your back," Millicent retorted.

He looked down and noticed her hand was still in his. "Maybe it was worth it."


	45. Suggestion (GideonFabian)

**Title: **Suggestion  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Fabian/Gideon  
**Warnings: **Incest  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **147  
**Summary: **Gideon has a very good suggestion.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **September Event - (object) apple

**Weekly Pairing Drabbles Competition:** Pairing Used - Fabian/Gideon

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - proposal

* * *

Fabian and Gideon passed the apple back and forth, taking alternating bites.

"I have a proposal for you," Gideon exclaimed, after he chewed and swallowed his bit.

Fabian smirked, licking the apple suggestively before taking another bite. "What is it?" He asked with his mouth full. Some juice dribbled down his chin.

Gideon looked at their closed bedroom door and quickly leaned forward, cleaning Fabian's chin with an agile tongue. "My _proposal _is that as soon as we get back to school, we find an unused classroom, put the strongest silencing spells and locking charms we know on it, and have some fun."

Fabian nodded thoughtfully. "When's the last time we had fun?"

"The night before we left Hogwarts."

Fabian groaned in need. "Then we definitely deserve it."

"Definitely." Gideon took Fabian's hand and gave it a squeeze before he grabbed back the apple for another crunch.


	46. Visit (HarryMyrtle)

**Title: **Visit  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Myrtle  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **118  
**Summary: **He always visited.  
**Notes: **

**Pairing a Day: **Pairing Used - Harry/Myrtle

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **September Event - (emotion) excited

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Eyes

* * *

Myrtle watched, anxiously waiting for his arrival. He always took a little time each week to visit her now, and she knew he'd be here soon.

When the door opened, she almost danced in the air thanks to her excitement.

When he stepped in the bathroom, she nearly swooned when his pretty green eyes met her not-too-special eyes, and his smile warmed her unbeating heart.

"Hey, Myrtle," he waved shyly, his head tilted cutely to the side.

She clapped her happily, before exuberantly shouting her greeting. "Harry! You came!"

"Don't I always?" he asked.

Myrtle nodded. She knew there would come a time that he would stop visiting her, so she had to enjoy it while it lasted.


	47. Better Way (SeverusBellatrix)

**Title: **Better Way  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Severus/Bellatrix  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **176  
**Summary: **Bellatrix enticed Severus.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **September Event - (dialogue) "Back to school already? Where did summer go?"

**Fanfic Dominoes Game Challenge: **Pairing Used - Severus/Bellatrix

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Scars

* * *

"Back to school already? Where did summer go?" Bellatrix stretched, a wide grin stretched on her pretty face.

Severus rolled his eyes and continued reading his Potions textbook.

Bellatrix's nimble fingers danced over the scars on his back. He stiffened. His clothes might be covering them right then, but he knew she was aware of them, having been shirtless in front of her before.

She never seemed repulsed by them. In fact, whenever she saw them, she always seemed even more eager for his touch.

"You're already doing homework?" Bellatrix whispered, her warmth breath tickling his ear. "I have so many other things, more _fun _things, that we can be doing with our time."

Severus put his textbook back on the table and looked at her over his shoulder. "And what do you have in mind?" he asked, ignoring the nosy Slytherins that littered the common room.

She grinned wickedly, swooping to claim his lips in a ferocious kiss.

He smirked when they pulled apart. "You're right. That's definitely a better way to spend our time."


	48. His Turn (ChoRon)

**Title: **His Turn  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Cho/Ron  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **321  
**Summary: **Cho and Ron talk on the Hogwarts Express.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompt Used - Cho/Ron (pairing), "I'm really hot." (dialogue)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Ottaline Gambol - Bonus - Use the location of the Hogwarts Express in your story.

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Dwell

* * *

Ron didn't want to dwell over the fact that Hermione was somewhere in the Hogwarts Express with Draco Malfoy. Instead, he wanted to mope in his compartment. He didn't even have his best friend to mope with since Harry was off with Loony Lovegood. The two of them were constantly making eyes at each other; it was disgusting.

He was slumped in his seat, but he sat up straight when the door opened and Cho Chang walked in.

She arched her eyebrows at him, and he licked his lips, unable to stop himself from staring at her long legs as she sat across from him.

"I'm really hot," she complained, fanning herself with her hand.

"Yeah, you are," Ron said without thinking, his eyes still glued to her legs. He blushed when he realized he had said that out loud instead of just thinking it.

Cho didn't seem offended, though. Instead, she gleefully laughed and playfully kicked him. "I'm flattered," she murmured, batting her eyelashes at him.

He wondered if she was flirting with him. First, there was Cedric, and then Harry. Was it Ron's turn? He wasn't sure, but he decided to do his best to impress her anyways. "I'm going to try out for Quidditch this year. I've been playing with my brothers since I was little so I'm sure to make the team," he bragged.

Cho smiled lightly. "I can't wait to play against you then."

They spent the rest of the train ride making conversation, only stopping when Cho left to change into her uniform. When she came back, their conversation continued, and when the train arrived at Hogsmeade, they stood up from the seats.

Ron was ready to believe that this thing with Cho would never go farther than the conversation they had.

"I'll see you around," Cho said.

Ron heard the promise in her voice, and he couldn't wait until he talked to her again.


	49. Dark Mark (Tom rfin)

**Title: **Dark Mark  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Morfin/Tom Jr.  
**Warnings: **Incest, sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **100  
**Summary: **Tom found his Dark Mark.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Restriction: Word count: Exactly 100 words, Character: Morfin Gaunt (old list)

**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition: **Morfin/Tom Jr.

**The Restricted Collection: **Prompt Used - No more, or less, than 100 words

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Dark Mark

* * *

Tom writhed as Morfin roughly caressed his stomach. His fingers pinched Tom's nipples until they were hard.

Tom hated that his uncle could get such a response from him, especially since he had been missing during most of Tom's childhood, but Morfin seemed to understand just how to make Tom's body sing with need, and he used every tool that he had to make it.

Tom gazed at the back wall as he was brought to orgasm. He saw a painting of a skull with a snake coming from its mouth, and Tom knew it would be his Dark Mark.


	50. Who She Is (PercyFleur)

**Title: **Who She Is  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Percy/Fleur  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **342  
**Summary: **They didn't understand, but Percy didn't care.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Fairy - Bronze - Write about someone who can be perceived as narcissistic and vain.

**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition: **Percy/Fleur

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0: **Percy/Fleur

**The Restricted Collection: **Prompt Used - No dialogue

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Manor

* * *

Percy entered the Delacour Manor and looked around for his fiancée. His family didn't understand why he chose Fleur Delacour of all people to bind himself to for eternity. His mother and sister always talked about how there were many other witches, _better _witches that he could be with. His brothers and father might not say it out loud, but they too didn't understand Percy's feelings for Fleur. Either that or they were under her Veela-allure and wondered why she would bother with him.

All they saw was a pretty face that caused a lot of boys to act like idiots around her. They thought that just because she was pretty, she was narcissistic and vain with an indifferent heart, not to mention empty-headed.

They didn't see her with her family, how much love and care she gave them, especially her little sister. They didn't see her kind heart and determination to be better, or the fact that reading was her preferred activity and not shopping or parties like they assumed. They didn't see how she showered her own love onto him and made him feel as if he could do absolutely anything he wanted to just because he had her trust and belief that he was a good wizard and man.

He hoped his family would one day understand, but even if they never did, he'd never choose someone other than Fleur. She was his life, his everything.

He entered her bedroom. She was sitting in her armchair with a book opened up on her lap, but she looked up from the pages when he walked in, presenting him with a beautiful smile.

Percy took her hand and pulled her up, sitting down on the chair, and then pulling her onto his lap. Together, in a contented silence, they read together, and Percy couldn't wait to spend more nights like this, cuddled up in a chair together with a good book. And soon enough, he would get to do just that, and he eagerly counted down the days until their wedding.


	51. Shell (LucyVictoire)

**Title: **Shell  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Lucy/Victoire  
**Warnings: **Cousincest  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **271  
**Summary: **Lucy wore a protective shell.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Mopsus - Silver - Write about the struggles of someone with the second sight.

**Crack/Unusual Drabble Competition: **Pairing Used - Lucy/Victoire, Prompt: Ice

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0: **Victoire/Lucy

**The Restricted Collection: **Prompt Used - No sentences longer than 10 words

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Winter

* * *

Lucy knew what people said about her. They said she was ice. Cold like the winter air. She had to be, though.

Only her family knew, but she had the second sight. It was a struggle, too. Her visions came upon her on no set schedule. She couldn't figure out how to produce them at will. She also couldn't figure out how to stop them. She missed having peace. She missed not worrying about getting a vision. She missed not worrying about preventing a bad future event.

She cut herself off from the world to protect herself. Her family understood and didn't push her to socialize.

One person got through her hardened shell, though. Her older cousin, Victoire.

Victoire didn't let Lucy push her away. If Lucy attempted it, Victoire pushed back, just as hard. Lucy eventually stopped fighting it. She allowed Victoire to take care of her.

After a bad vision, Victoire was Lucy's choice for comfort. Victoire knew how to comfort without being smothering. That was what Lucy needed.

It seemed like a natural progression when they kissed. Lucy spent all of her time with Victoire. It was only expected that feelings developed.

They initially kept their relationship secret, worried about a backlash. Their family had understood up until that point. They didn't want to push it.

"I love you," Victoire whispered one night. It was a couple of months after they first kissed.

Lucy knew Victoire meant it in a non-cousinly way. She smiled, feeling at peace. "I love you, too."

Lucy knew they would have to tell their family soon. They couldn't keep it a secret forever.


	52. Late (RogerMarcus)

**Title: **Late  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Roger/Marcus  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **353  
**Summary: **AU (Marcus and Roger are in the same Hogwarts year). Roger hopes he's not too late.  
**Notes: **

**Pairing a Day:** Roger/Marcus

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts: Prompts Used - Character: Roger Davis, Phrase: "There's a good climate in heaven, but better company in hell." **(10 points)**, Color: Azure, Adjective: Guarded, Adjective: Damaged

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Archibald Alderton - Prompts Used - Birthday, Blow, Attempt, Genuine

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** September Event - (location) Classroom

**The Restricted Collection: **Prompt Used - No het pairings

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Boggart

* * *

Roger adjusted his azure shirt as he waited in the empty Defense classroom. There was still an hour before class, so hopefully they'd have time to talk to each other.

He thought back to third year when he had to deal with a Boggart for class. No one had understood what his Boggart represented, but Roger knew. His greatest fear was growing old alone. Now he had a chance to make sure that didn't happen, but so far, he hadn't taken the chance he was being given, too used to being guarded, aware that he could be hurt very easily if he allowed his defenses to fall.

Marcus was as damaged as he was, maybe more so. Still, he seemed genuine as he attempted to woo Roger. He even went through the trouble of getting together a surprise for Roger's birthday.

Of course, Roger might have blown his chances when he reacted so strongly against Marcus, accusing the Slytherin of lying to him.

He thought he might still have a chance since Marcus agreed to meet him. Roger hoped he didn't come to his senses too late.

A sound of the doorway alerted him that he was no longer alone, and he looked up, eagerly devouring Marcus with his eyes.

Marcus crossed his arms and silently waited for Roger to say something.

"I'm sorry," Roger murmured.

Marcus relaxed his stance. "I know."

"What do you know?"

Marcus's lips quirked into a mockery of a smile. "I know you're sorry, and I know you're scared. I know you don't let people into your heart because the few times you have, you've been hurt."

"You know a lot."

Marcus nodded and walked closer to Roger. "The only thing I don't know is if you're going to give me a chance."

Roger grabbed Marcus's hand. "I want to."

"I'm not a nice person, probably going to Hell," Marcus warned.

Roger's eyes lit up as he remembered a saying he heard a while ago. "There's a good climate in Heaven, but better company in Hell."

They didn't kiss, but that was okay. They had plenty of time.


	53. Soon (BellatrixAlice, Rodolphus)

**Title: **Soon  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Bellatrix/Alice, Rodolphus/Bellatrix  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **272  
**Summary: **Rodolphus plots.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Falco Aesalon - Bronze - Prompts Used - Falcon, Amazing, Process, Former

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Era: Marauder's **(10)**, Word: Sharp, Word: Shriek

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **September Event - (plot) Making an enemy

**Weekly Pairing Drabble Competition:** Bellatrix/Alice

**The Restricted Collection: **Prompt Used - No writing about the Marauders in a Marauders-era fic

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Detention

* * *

Rodolphus looks up for his falcon and smirks when it lands on the Slytherin table in front of him. He takes the letter and quickly opens it.

He scans it, looking for the important parts, the ones that will make everything the way it should be. He's in the process of making a plan when a shrieking laugh distracts him.

He looks up and glares at the couple: Bellatrix Black and Alice Dupree. He still finds it amazing that Bellatrix dumped him for some Gryffindor witch. Every time he tried to talk sense into his former girlfriend, he ended up in detention for an excessive use of his wand. He would never admit it, but the sharp taste of rejection never quite deserted him, even after almost four months.

He can't fathom what Alice has that attracts Bellatrix. To his appraising eyes, she's nothing special.

Alice doesn't know it, but when she stole his girlfriend, she made an enemy of him. And Bellatrix's feelings won't be able to protect her forever.

Rodolphus looks back at the letter. Everything has started and Bellatrix will soon be contracted to marry him. And after she's his wife, he'll make sure she never looks at Alice again, even if it takes some potions and fancy spell work. The Imperius Curse is always a good choice for what he needs to happen.

And when he turns Bellatrix against Alice, he'll enjoy every second of Alice's pain and terror, knowing her former lover feels nothing but hatred and disgust for her.

He grimaces in disgust when Bellatrix passionately claims Alice's lips. Soon Bellatrix will be his. Very soon.


	54. Escape (RabastanRodolphus)

**Title: **Escape  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Rodolphus/Rabastan  
**Warnings: **Incest, Sexual Content  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **296  
**Summary: **Rabastan asks Rodolphus an important question.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Caradoc Dearborn - Bronze - Write about an escape.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **September Event - (location) Astronomy Tower

**Weekly Pairing Drabble Competition:** Rodolphus/Rabastan

**The Restricted Collection: **Prompt Used - No swearing in an M-rated fic

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Storm

* * *

Rabastan enters the Astronomy tower and looks at his brother, his eyes a storm of emotions.

Rodolphus doesn't shift from his spot, waiting for Rabastan to make the first move.

"Are you really marrying her?"

"I don't want to."

"Escape then. Escape with me. We don't need anyone but each other. Just please, don't leave me."

After making sure they won't be disturbed, Rodolphus holds out his hand and Rabastan willingly goes to him, letting his older brother embrace him tightly.

As their lips come together in a deep kiss, hands are a flurry of motion and it isn't long before both Lestrange brothers are unrobed. Rodolphus grips Rabastan, caressing until Rabastan is a writhing mess.

"Please, more," Rabastan begs, holding onto Rodolphus's biceps for dear life. Rodolphus turns Rabastan around, and the younger wizard leans on the railing. He spreads his legs and looks over his shoulder, "I want you inside me."

Rodolphus smirks but doesn't waste time making a comeback. He prepares both of them and enters Rabastan in one smooth motion. He thrusts and Rabastan meets each thrust with a backward thrust of his own.

Their releases come to them quickly, and when they're finished and feeling lethargic, they force themselves to dress.

"Are we escaping? Or are we going to give this up?" Rabastan asks while looking deeply into Rodolphus's eyes.

Rodolphus thinks hard about it. He knows his duty to his family, but he can't give Rabastan up for anything. His loyalty has always been to Rabastan first and foremost, and if it's really coming down to choosing between Bellatrix and Rabastan, he'll choose Rabastan every time. "Let's get out of here," he finally says.

Rabastan's smile is real and true, and for the first time, Rodolphus begins to have hope.


	55. Favorite Class (GideonGilderoy)

**Title: **Favorite Class  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Gideon/Gilderoy  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **277  
**Summary: **It's Gilderoy's new favorite class.  
**Notes: **Let's pretend that Gideon is a year older than Gilderoy.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Clabbert - Bronze - Incorporate someone who smiles an excessive amount into your story.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **September Event - (plot) Favourite class at Hogwarts

**Weekly Pairing Drabble Competition:** Gideon/Gilderoy

**The Restricted Collection: **Prompt Used - Nothing 'cliché' in a romance fic

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Perfect

* * *

Gilderoy smiled widely even as a yawn threatened to come out of him. He really, really hated Defense. It was his least favorite class, and his grades showed it.

Still, he did his best just to get through it, even when all he wanted to do was either sleep or look in a mirror. After a long, boring lecture, the Professor asked him to stay after class. It wasn't fair; all he wanted to do was leave.

"You are falling behind in class."

Gilderoy's smile stayed on his face even as he shrugged indifferently. "It's not that big of a deal."

His professor frowned sternly. "Wrong. It's a _very _big deal. I've decided that you will be tutored, at least until you bring your grade up to an 'Acceptable.' Although, if I'm perfectly honest, I'd rather you'd be tutored until you were at an 'Exceeds Expectations.' I'll take what I can get, though."

Gilderoy's grin didn't falter even as his brain tried to process what was happening. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious. Be here after dinner tonight. If you're not, you'll have detention for two months."

Although he had a smile for all of his housemates, Gilderoy moped the rest of the day. And when he arrived at the Defense classroom and saw Gideon Prewett waiting for him, his heart did a little leap in his chest.

Perfect Gideon Prewett was going to tutor him? He had a crush on the redhead for over a year. He decided that not only should he be tutored until he had an 'Outstanding' in class, but also that Defense Against the Dark Arts was his new favorite class.


	56. Taken (FilchUmbridge)

**Title: **Taken  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Argus/Dolores  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **164  
**Summary: **Argus would wait.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Benjy Fenwick - Bronze - Write about someone or something lost and never found.

**Pairing a Day: **Argus/Dolores

**The Restricted Collection Challenge: **No using the word 'and'

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Sunset

* * *

Argus stared at the sunset. He messed his hair up before turning his gaze back to the forest.

He wondered if he would ever get to see his beloved Dolores again. The centaurs carried her off thanks to those rotten kids. Unfortunately, she hadn't yet been found.

He hoped she was being taken care of. He hoped those darn centaurs thought about her needs. She needed food. She needed water. She needed to be able to wash her luscious hair. They had better treat her like the queen that she was. If one hair on the top of her head was harmed when they finally found her, those beasts would have Argus Filch to deal with.

He never thought he'd fall in love with a witch, but Dolores hated kids as much as he did. It was a match made in Heaven. He knew he'd wait for her forever. He would never love anyone other than Dolores Umbridge. She was it for Argus Filch.


	57. Sick (CedricGinny)

**Title: **Sick  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Cedric/Ginny  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **268  
**Summary: **No one tells Ginny what to do.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - Cedric/Ginny (pairing), "Is that what you call a sneeze?" (dialogue), "I think it's purple" (dialogue), disastrous (word)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Basilisk - Gold - Write about someone who refuses to be controlled.

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Fruit

* * *

"Is that what you call a sneeze?" Ginny asked, smirking. "It sounds more like you're dying."

Cedric frowned on her. "I'm sick."

Ginny nodded. "I know, and it's disastrous. Is there anything that I can do for you?" she asked as she took the fruit out of the bag.

Cedric looked out the darkish fruit. "Is that blue?"

"I think it's purple. Are you going colorblind now?"

Cedric placed a hand on his forehead. "I think it's the headache. It's making me see things. What are you doing here? I told you to go stay with a friend or your parents while I'm sick."

Ginny crossed her arms after everything was put away in the cupboard. "And I told you that I won't be told what to do. When my fiancée is sick, I will be with him, not hiding away to protect myself from the germs."

**He sighed. "I don't want you to get sick."**

**Ginny quickly strode over to the couch and sat down next to him. "I know, and I appreciate that you're trying to look out for me, even as it's possible that you're dying." She rolled her eyes at how dramatic Cedric truly was. "When you're sick though, the only place I want to be is at your side. So accept it or you'll have to deal with more than just being sick."**

**Cedric slouched into his seat, looking like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Yes, m'am."**

**Ginny smiled, pleased that she got her way. She really did have Cedric wrapped around her little finger.**


	58. Together Soon (RabastanBarty Crouch Jr)

**Title: **Together Soon  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Rabastan/Barty Crouch Jr.  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **277  
**Summary: **Moody pays a visit to Azkaban, but is it really Moody?  
**Notes: **

**Weekly Pairing Drabbles Competition:** Pairing Used - Rabastan/Barty Crouch Jr.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Idritch Diggory - Bonus - Write about someone visiting a prisoner in Azkaban.

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Game

* * *

Rabastan nodded to the guard, keeping the game up. So far, so good. No one had discovered his true identity.

He was showed to the cell and warned that the Dementors would be around soon. Rabastan internally shuddered, remembering his own time with the creatures and feeling empathy for everyone that had to deal with them still.

Bellatrix's mad cackle was heard, and Barty rolled his eyes at the insane woman. Bellatrix had always been a bit out of her mind, but her extended stay near the Dementors had made sure she lost whatever sanity she had managed to retain. Now there was nothing to be saved.

"Rabastan," Barty whispered.

Even through the filth on Rabastan's face, Barty saw the glare, a look filled with utmost loathing. "Well, well, well, Mad-Eye Moody. What a surprise."

Barty frowned at the man. "Really? I'm Mad-Eye? I thought you knew me better than that, Rab."

"Barty?"

Barty smiled, even though it probably looked a bit crooked on Moody's face. "I'm doing something for our Lord. He's back and almost to his full glory, and soon, you'll be free. I promise."

Rabastan crawled to the bars, and Barty took his shaking hand. "And then?"

"And then we'll be together. Nothing will ever separate us again. I promise."

"Together forever."

"Together forever," Barty echoed. He felt the Dementors coming and knew he had to leave. "Just don't give up," he added.

Rabastan's brown eyes turned hard. "Never."

Barty nodded and ran before the Dementors could advance on him. At least Rabastan was hanging on, and the quicker he helped his Lord's plan take fruition, the quicker he and Rabastan would be together.


	59. Keeping Him (PercyBill)

**Title: **Keeping Him  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Percy/Bill  
**Warnings: **Incest, infidelity  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **219  
**Summary: **Percy would do anything to keep Bill.  
**Notes: **

**Weekly Pairing Drabbles Competition:** Pairing Used - Percy/Bill

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Morholt - Gold - Write about brothers.

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Handshake

* * *

Percy held his hand out to Fleur and the handshake was gentle, nothing like a man's. He wanted to painfully squeeze her hand; he hated her so much, and she was completely oblivious to his loathing.

He hated that she was taking Bill away from him. It wasn't the first time that Percy wished that Bill wasn't his brother. If they weren't siblings, maybe the two of they could actually be lovers.

It wasn't even that Bill wasn't his lover. They had been together since Percy was sixteen. When they were in bed, it was always passionate and earth shattering to Percy. He knew Bill felt the same way.

Bill was marrying Fleur to keep up appearances; of course, the blonde bint thought the marriage was real.

Bill would be forced to sneak away to spend time with Percy, and he would be nothing but a dirty little secret. It was degrading.

But that night, when Bill came over and quickly undressed him, thrusting in him like he couldn't get inside fast enough, Percy was reminded of why he was settling for such a little part of Bill. The eldest Weasley son was Percy's everything, and he would do what he had to do in order to be with Bill, even if it made him feel lower than dirt.


	60. Waiting (SeverusTheo)

**Title: **Waiting  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Severus/Theo  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **154  
**Summary: **Theo will always wait.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Bingo Prompt Used - (potion) Felix Felicis

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Mirabella Plunkett - Silver - Write about a relationship between a witch or wizard and another species.

**Fanfic Dominoes Game Challenge: **Pairing Used - Severus/Theo

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Butterbeer

* * *

Theo stared at the vial. He hated relying on luck, but if he wanted _him _to come, he knew he might need it, and Felix Felicis was definitely what he needed. He uncorked it and swallowed the dosage in one gulp.

He then turned to his butterbeer, taking a sip as he waited for his luck to turn good. He finished his butterbeer and began feeling overheated. He decided some fresh air would do him some good.

He was only outside for five minutes when he felt the ominous presence of a master vampire. Even though he knew he should be scared, he just couldn't be. "Severus," Theo breathed.

"You were waiting for me?" the vampire asked, a leering smirk on his face.

"I'll always wait for you," Theo vowed.

Severus held Theo's chin between strong fingers. He leaned down so his breath brushed against Theo's lips. "Good because I'll always come for you."


	61. Until (PercyPansy)

**Title: **Until  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Percy/Pansy  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **393  
**Summary: **Pansy and Percy come together.  
**Notes: **

**Matchmaker Game Challenge:** Percy/Pansy

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - hello, ready, and poison

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Perseus Parkinson - Bonus - Write an AU in which marrying Muggles is illegal.

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0: **Percy/Pansy

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Glass

* * *

Pansy drops the almost empty wine glass when she walks into the sitting room and sees Percy there. She quickly regains her composure. "Hello, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

Percy stares up at her with troubled eyes. "I know, but we're going to be married soon, and I thought we should maybe discuss it so we know everything will be ready."

Pansy rolls her eyes. She and Percy had oddly formed a friendship when she began working at the Ministry, but she still isn't completely used to his formalities.

"What's to get ready? We're getting married because we aren't allowed to marry who we love. Those imbeciles." She spits out the last bit as if it's poison.

Percy nods. "I know, but we should make the best of a bad situation."

Pansy looks away and stares at a picture; it's of her and Richard. It was taken at a time when she thought she would be allowed to be with the man who had managed to steal her heart. She looks back at Percy with pained eyes. "How can you be so calm? I'm not allowed to marry Richard, and you're not allowed to marry Audrey. All because their Muggles."

Percy stands up and takes her hand. "Trust me, I might be calm on the outside, but inside, it's a raging inferno. I've already yelled about the unfairness of it all, but until the law is changed, until enough people decide to stop being cowards and take a stand against the injustice of it, we can't be with them. I do love Audrey, but I'm not willing to sacrifice my life to be with her. I thought about running away like I'm sure you have, but you and I both know they'd find us. So, we need to accept what can't be changed, at least until it _is _changed."

"I'll never love you," Pansy warns.

Percy nods. "I know, and I'll never love you."

"We'll be together, though."

Percy once again nods. "Because we understand, and we both know not to expect more."

"So, until death do us part..."

"Or until the law is changed," Percy finishes.

It isn't a friendship that binds them now, but it's a necessity, and together, they'll find comfort in a marriage until they can be with who they truly love. It's all they have now.


	62. Trouble (BellatrixNarcissa)

**Title: **Trouble  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Narcissa/Bellatrix  
**Warnings: **Incest  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **241  
**Summary: **Narcissa is once again in trouble.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** September Event - (plot) Getting in trouble at Hogwarts

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Herpo the Foul - Gold - Include a snake into your story.

**Weekly Pairing Drabbles Competition: **Narcissa/Bellatrix

* * *

Bellatrix laughed as she petted her snake. "You're a good bye, Syther," she practically crooned.

Narcissa watched the two. Her eyes kept running over Bellatrix's body, drinking in the womanly curves she herself didn't yet have.

They looked up when Professor McGonagall stormed over to them. "Bellatrix Black. I'm sick of you scaring my Gryffindors with your snake. If you don't halt these antics, you will be forced to send your snake home. And you are just as bad, Narcissa."

Narcissa flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I didn't do anything."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Exactly. You sat idly by and watched instead of talking reason into your sister. Next time Bellatrix does that, not only is the snake going home but both of you will be serving detention with Filch. Do I make myself clear?"

Bellatrix smirked. "Whatever you say, m'am."

Professor McGonagall left in a huff.

Narcissa crossed her arms and pouted. "I can't believe you got me in trouble again. The only time I _ever _get in trouble is when you're involved."

Bellatrix moved Syther out of the way and sat closer to Narcissa. She brushed a strand of hair away from Narcissa's face. "I'll make it up to you," she breathed.

Narcissa's heart flipped and she leaned closer. "When?"

"Tonight," she said, the promise shining in her eyes.

Narcissa decided that if Bellatrix made it worth her while, maybe it wouldn't be so bad getting into trouble.


	63. Need (FenrirHermione)

**Title: **Need  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Fenrir/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **267  
**Summary: **Hermione is being forced to go on a mission.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Prompts Used - "Hello, dear one", tree, Fenrir Greyback/Hermione

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** September Event - (colour) maroon

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog – Acromantula - Gold - Write a Dark!AU for any lightside witch.

* * *

Hermione licked her lips when she saw Fenrir leaning again a tree. He was wearing her favorite maroon shirt, and she drunk him in, wishing they could go back to the bedroom for some much needed fun. There hadn't been much downtime lately, and Hermione sorely missed Fenrir's skilled touch.

"Hello, dear one," she murmured when she was right in front of him.

"Hello yourself." He looked her up and down. "You look positively delicious." He leaned forward and sniffed her. "And you smell even better."

She shivered when his voice took on a raspy quality. "So, what does our Lord need us to do?"

Fenrir smirked. "It should be relatively easily. Some of the French are curious about us, and he wants us to pull them all the way to our side."

She raised her eyebrows. "And he thinks _you're _the one for the job. No offence. I love you, but I don't think you exude calmness and invitation."

"I don't; that's why _you're _here. You know how to be charming. I'm coming to keep you company."

Hermione crossed her arms. "You're coming to babysit me."

"You have a way of getting into trouble," Fenrir retorted. "And with the Order of the Flying Chicken after you, we can't be too careful." He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "I'm not losing you," he growled possessively.

Her toes curled. She kissed him hard, pouring all of her passion into it. When they reluctantly parted, they were panting for some much needed air.

She sighed. "Let's get this over with."

He nodded. "Yes. Lets."


	64. More (VoldemortRodolphus)

**Title: **More  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Voldemort/Rodolphus  
**Warnings: **Slight language  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **257  
**Summary: **Rodolphus can't stay away.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Hopscotech - Prompts Used - Voldemort (character), London (location)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Damocles Rowle - Bonus - Write about someone who could be seen to be a little too harsh or strict.

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0: **Voldemort/Rodolphus

* * *

Rodolphus looked around the London street. He pulled his coat around his body even tighter, involuntarily shivering as the wind picked up.

He saw the tall body and recognized his lover's usual Polyjuiced form.

Knowing he was late, Rodolphus strode quickly towards the man, ducking his head when flirtatious women smiled at him. The last thing he wanted to deal with was an angry lover who was also an angry Dark Lord. "Hello," he muttered when he finally reached Lord Voldemort.

The Lord's transformed deep blue eyes stared at Rodolphus with a laser stare, and he knew it would have been even more discomfiting if it was his red eyes instead of the borrowed blues.

"My Lord?" Rodolphus asked.

"You're late," he intoned calmly.

Rodolphus shivered again, but this time it was not from the cold. Everyone within the Death Eater ranks knew the Dark Lord was at his most dangerous when he appeared calm. "I'm sorry, my Lord," he murmured, bowing his head respectively.

Voldemort harshly gripped Rodolphus's bicep and pulled him so they were chest-to-chest. "You will pay for making me wait, and don't think I didn't notice the flirting. You're mine, and it's time that I remind you of it."

They left for their destination and later that night, Voldemort made good on his promise, Crucioing Rodolphus. And then Voldemort tossed him onto the bed, fucking Rodolphus until he was raw and couldn't force his limbs to work.

No how much pain Voldemort caused him, Rodolphus knew he would always go back for more.


	65. Hero (RemusNarcissa)

**Title: **Hero  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Narcissa  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **191  
**Summary: **He was her hero.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Norvel Twonk - Bronze - Write about a character who is a hero.

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0: **Remus/Narcissa

* * *

Narcissa and her five-year-old son fell to the floor. She did her best to shield his body and take the brunt of the attack.

His cry was there but minimal, so she thought she did a good job.

The assailant raised his wand, and she feared it would be the Killing Curse. As quick as his wand was raised, Remus was there with a disarming charm. When the wand was out of the man's hand, Remus shouted, "Incarcerous," leaving the person no longer a threat.

He turned to her and Draco. He helped her stand up and then immediately picked up the crying boy, comforting him the best way he knew how to.

The Aurors burst in, and she watched as her attacker was taken away. She hoped he'd go to Azkaban because she feared he'd come after her again if the opportunity ever rose.

She put a hand on Remus's cheek and rubbed her thumb along a scar underneath his eyes. "My hero," she whispered.

He turned his head and kissed her fingers, and she knew that as long as Remus was around, her and Draco would always be protected.


	66. Beautiful Creature (CedricLuna)

**Title: **Beautiful Creature  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Cedric/Luna  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **252  
**Summary: **He knew it.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Fwooper- Silver - Write about someone who can sing beautifully.

**Unusual Ship Bingo:** Strangely Perfect - Cedric/Luna

* * *

Cedric wandered aimlessly around the Hogwarts Grounds. He was thinking about the Triwizard Tournament. He had originally entered not for himself, but for his father. He knew his father would be proud of him and would love gloating about his brilliant, strong, athletic son.

He shook his head. Lately, it seemed everything he did, he did for his father.

Then he thought about Harry Potter. He thought about what everyone said about the young fourth year and none of it rang true to Cedric. Harry didn't strike him as the kind to voluntarily seek fame; he already had enough of that, and he didn't seem to enjoy what he did have. Also, he had seen Harry play Quidditch, and he definitely wasn't one to cheat.

He was going to do his best to get his fellow Hufflepuffs off of Harry's back. He hoped he could lessen the younger boy's burden just a little bit.

His thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful, melodic singing that he had ever heard in his life. He closed his eyes and blindly followed the sound.

When he came upon a young girl, maybe one who was Harry's age, singing and swaying, his heart thumped just a bit harder.

And when she opened her memorizing silvery grey eyes and gazed knowingly into his, he just knew he had found his soulmate.

"Hello, Cedric. My name is Luna."

Luna. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful creature. "Hello," he said, never wanting to leave her side again.


	67. Used (DudleyGinny)

**Title: **Used  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Dudley/Ginny  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **312  
**Summary: **Dudley wants her.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Dedalus Diggle - Bronze - Write about any Dursley meeting a witch or wizard they are not already related to.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **October Event - Bingo - (spell) Bat-Bogey Hex

**Unusual Ship Bingo:** Fiery Bonbon - Dudley/Ginny

* * *

Dudley's eyes absolutely devoured the beautiful redhead. He couldn't help it. She was thin with subtle curves. Her brown eyes were lively as she laughed at what her companion said. He just knew she would be a wildcat in bed. He licked his lips, imagining getting between her thighs. He knew he'd find Heaven there and would probably never want to leave.

When she left the pub, he couldn't help but follow her. He knew he was acting like a stalker, but he couldn't help it. He wanted her and would do everything in his power to get her.

Since he was following her, he saw her get into an altercation some other guy. And when she pulled her wand out, his eyes widened, realizing she was just like his freak of a cousin. Surprisingly, that didn't turn him off. Instead, it made him want her even more.

He saw her shout something with her wand pointed at the guy. The guy ran away while something came out of her nose.

She pocketed her wand and turned to face him. "Did you enjoy my Bat-Bogey hex?"

"You knew I was following you?"

"You're not exactly stealthy, Dudley. And maybe I wanted you to follow me." She walked slowly towards him.

He gulped. "You know me?"

"I know _of_ you. I'm familiar with Harry and let me just say that I want to piss him off."

"Why?" he breathed, inhaling the scent of her. Peaches.

"He chose Luna over me, and no one picks someone else over me." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

He knew he should be upset that she was using him, especially just to get his freak of cousin mad, but as her lips moved sensually over his, he didn't mind. She may not really want him, but at least for tonight, she'd be in his bed.


	68. Best Night (SiriusFleur)

**Title: **Best Night  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Sirius/Fleur  
**Warnings: **Light Sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **182  
**Summary: **Sirius can't believe his luck.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Leprechaun - Silver - Write about good luck.

**Unusual Ship Bingo:** Aubergine - Sirius/Fleur

* * *

Sirius felt the bed shift, and he groggily opened his eyes. No one bothered him in his room and if someone was coming to see him during the night, he knew it had to be important.

His eyes widened when he saw the lovely Fleur Delacour in nothing but some sexy lingerie. His mouth watered, and he couldn't believe his good luck.

"Fleur? What are you doing in here?"

"I think you know, Monsieur," she purred, and he felt himself harden almost instantly.

He didn't wear anything to bed so the only thing separating the two of them was his blanket. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered huskily, praying she wouldn't change her mind.

Fleur grinned wickedly as her hand traveled down his bare chest to his covered groin. She gave it a soft squeeze and moaned when she realized how big he was. "Very sure," she promised, moving to straddle him so she could thrust against him.

Sirius groaned, his hands moving to grip her waist, and he knew this was going to be the best night of his life.


	69. Insanity (JamesRegulus)

**Title: **Insanity  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **James/Regulus  
**Warnings: **Character Death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **189  
**Summary: **Regulus isn't sure how this happened.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Gibbon - Bronze - Write a story in first person where the narrator is consequently killed by the Killing Curse.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **October Event - Bingo - (potion) Essence of Insanity

**Unusual Ship Bingo:** True Colors - James/Regulus

* * *

I must have taken the essence of insanity. It's the only way to explain what's happening to me.

James stands before me shirtless, and all I want to do is touch him, feel him, and have him touch me and feel me.

Our fingers gently touch each other, exploring each other's chests with unmeasured focus. James licks his lips, and I find myself wanting to take his bottom lip into my mouth. So, I lean forward and do just that. I suck on it gently and take pleasure in his groans of need.

And when he pushes me onto the bed, I go willingly. I need him and by the way he thrusts against me, his hardness evident, I know his need is just as strong.

"Regulus," he raggedly groans.

I smirk and writhe, and he nearly chokes on his words.

I know this blissful feeling won't last, and it's only two months later that Voldemort confronts me about my disloyalty. I don't hide it; I _can't _hide it.

And when the deadly green light comes towards me, my last thought is of James. I hope he'll find happiness.


	70. Happiness (PetuniaMinerva)

**Title: **Happiness  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Petunia/Minerva  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **216  
**Summary: **Petunia still can't believe how her life turned out.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **October Event - Bingo - (pairing) Petunia/Minerva

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Owls - Bronze - Family, Nest, Shelter, Cave

* * *

Petunia sighed contently in the nest of blankets. She never thought she would cave and admit the truth, that she was attracted to females and not males. And she certainly never thought she would admit that her sister's professor was what did it for her.

As she found shelter in Minerva's arms, she was glad that she did admit it. She might never have the traditional family, but she was happier now than she knew she would have been if she gave into Vernon Dursley's demands and married him.

She shuddered at the very thought of being married to that walrus.

And she did have a family with Minerva. They were raising her nephew, Lily's son, together. Of course, Petunia would have preferred Lily and James to be alive, but she knew her and Minerva would do their best for Harry. He would never doubt how much they loved him or how much his parents had loved him.

"What are you thinking about Tuny?" Minerva groggily asked.

Petunia smiled serenely. "About how happy I am." She kissed Minerva on the cheek and then got out of bed. She needed to get breakfast ready as Harry would soon be up. It wasn't every day that a boy turned eleven and got his letter to Hogwarts after all.


	71. Hunt (RemusRegulus)

**Title: **Hunt  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Remus/Regulus  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **210  
**Summary: **Remus sought out the next best thing.  
**Notes:**

**Unusual Ship Bingo: **"The Fall of Rome" - Remus/Regulus

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Percival Pratt - Bronze - Red, Seek, Time, Words

* * *

Remus knew he might always love Sirius, but he didn't want to wait for a time that Sirius would notice him as more than a friend. So, he decided to seek out someone who wanted to be with him.

And like a beacon, his eyes found the younger boy who wore a red shirt. The color shouldn't work so well with his pale skin, but for some reason, Regulus wore it well.

His stomach flipped. If he couldn't be with Sirius, being with his little brother was the next best thing.

When he approached the young Slytherin, words failed him, something that happened very rarely. With the way Regulus smirked, it was obvious he knew what Remus was after.

He wasn't shy about looking at Remus either, as if he was appraising with the werewolf was worth.

Remus must not be lacking because Regulus stepped a little closer and placed a hand on the button of trousers. "Want to go find somewhere a little more secluded? Maybe an empty classroom or a dark alcove?"

Remus nodded. He had thought he was going to be the hunter and Regulus the pray, but very quickly, that was turned around on him. Remus didn't mind the change too much, though. Not at all.


	72. Surprise (DudleyCho)

**Title: **Surprise  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Dudley/Cho  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **198  
**Summary: **Dudley thinks about his life.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **October Event - Bingo - (pairing) Cho/Dudley

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Arabella Figg - Silver - Use the location of Privet Drive in your story.

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0: **Dudley/Cho

* * *

Dudley looked in the mirror. His parents were out of town for the week, and he was staying home by himself. He didn't hesitate and immediately contacted Harry, asking him to let Cho know so she could come over.

He never thought he'd fall in love with a witch, but he did, and Harry had surprisingly been extremely supportive, even helping them keep it a secret. As a result, Dudley's relationship with his cousin had improved quite a bit, and he now considered Harry to be his best friend.

His parents didn't know he was dating a witch, and they wouldn't know unless he decided to propose to her, something he was already thinking about.

The doorbell rang, and Dudley went to answer it. His breath caught when he saw her in a vision of silver lace. "Beautiful," he breathed.

Cho giggled and rested a hand on his bicep. "Thank you."

He invited her in and they sat on the couch and talked for a while as dinner finished up in the kitchen.

It was a surprising turn his life had taken when he met Cho, but he would never regret anything that brought her into his life.


	73. One Day (RonRomilda)

**Title: **One Day  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Ron/Romilda  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **175  
**Summary: **Ron has anger issues.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **October Event - Bingo - (dialogue) "Would you say I'm gullible?" / "No...a little high-strung, maybe."

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Porteus Knatchbull - Bonus - Write a PsychiatricHospital!AU.

**Unusual Ship Bingo: **Firewhiskey Cauldrons - Ron/Romilda

* * *

Romilda looked at Ron with fluttering eyelashes. "Would you say I'm gullible?"

Ron pulled at his shirt nervously. "No...a little high-strung, maybe."

Romilda pouted. "I don't like being high-strung."

Ron shrugged. "You can always like what you are."

Romilda moved closer to Ron and patted her hand on his shirt, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her touch. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Ron gulped, gazing into her big chocolate eyes. "Very pretty," he whispered. He ignored the fact that he hadn't been with a female in years and anyone would be pretty right about now. Romilda didn't need to know that.

She smiled, leaning closer so her lips almost touched his.

"That's enough you two," an unwelcome voice interrupted.

They looked towards Doctor Granger. "What's the big deal?" Ron asked, his hands clenching into fists as the urge to kill came over him.

"You know the rules. Patients aren't allowed to fraternize like that. Go to your rooms. Now."

Ron glared. One day, he would make sure to kill Granger slowly and painfully. One day.


	74. Anger and Hurt (RolfAstoria)

**Title: **Anger and Hurt  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Rolf/Astoria  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **224  
**Summary: **Two betrayed people come together.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - Emotional, creative and demanding

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Samson Wiblin - Bronze - Write about a man physically or verbally losing a fight to a woman.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **October Event - Bingo - (object) Empty Potion Bottle

**Unusual Ship Bingo: **Rolf/Astoria

* * *

Rolf looked on in awe as Astoria's emotional outburst continued.

She threw the empty potion bottle across the room, and it shattered against the wall. "I know I'm demanding, but I'm also creative and beautiful. I'm always told how I light up the room with a simple smile. And do you know what I get?"

Rolf opened his mouth, and then it snapped shut.

"My husband having an affair with Loony Lovegood. What he sees in her, I'll never understand."

"Wait a minute! That's my wife you're talking about."

"Your _wife_," she spat out the word as if it was poison, "cheated on you. She doesn't deserve you defending her."

Rolf's shoulders slumped in his defeat, knowing Astoria was right. "I can't believe she did this to me."

Astoria sat down next to him. "It's both of their losses," she said in utmost certainty.

Rolf didn't argue; he couldn't because she was right. Instead, he leaned over and kissed her, wanting to forget all about the pain of having an unfaithful spouse. And he knew she felt the same way.

Astoria returned the kiss with fiery passion, but Rolf knew it wasn't passion for him. It was anger and hurt, two emotions he could understand all too well.

They didn't want each other, but for now, having each other would have to be enough.


	75. First Day (LouisLily Luna)

**Title: **First Day  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Louis/Lily Luna  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **186  
**Summary: **Louis and Lily prepare for a journey.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - journey, today, memory

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Louis Weasley - Bonus - Write about Louis Weasley.

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0: **Louis Weasley/Lily Luna Potter

* * *

Louis and Lily looked at each other in silent contemplation. Today was supposed to be the day, the day they would begin their journey away from their family.

Memories assaulted both of them. They remembered the good times and the bad.

They knew the bad would soon outnumber the good if they stayed home under the microscopic eyes of their family.

Louis took Lily's hand and turned it so it was palm up. He pressed a kiss to her palm, hoping to convey everything he felt with it.

"I love you too, Louis," Lily whispered.

Louis stood up and pulled Lily with him. "Are you sure? We can stay here and not be together. If we leave, we can't _ever _come back."

"We have to go. I can't live with just being your cousin. As long as I have you, I'll survive anything."

Louis kissed her soundly on the lips, his hands letting go of hers in favor of her waist. When they broke for air, he rested his forehead against hers. "Let's go then."

It was the first day of the rest of their lives.


	76. Hidden Serpent (VoldemortNarcissa)

**Title: **Hidden Serpent  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Narcissa/Voldemort  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **189  
**Summary: **Narcissa is a serpent.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** October Event - Bingo - 04. (dialogue) "Don't you trust me?" / "No

**Unusual Ships Challenge:** Dark and Blonde Magic - Voldemort/Narcissa

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Alphard Black - Bronze - Prompts Used - Compassion, Different, Heart, Serpent

* * *

"Don't you trust me?" Narcissa asked.

Voldemort didn't buy it. She might look like she wore her heart on her sleeve with compassion that shone through, but he knew she was a serpent hidden in the grass. "No."

Narcissa's eyes lost the kindness they exuded, becoming cold and expressionless. Completely different from how she usually portrayed herself. "Good, I don't you letting your guard down, even with me."

"There's no chance of that," Voldemort promised her.

Narcissa nodded. Satisfied with that. With a gentle hand, she reached up and caressed his cheek.

He grabbed her wrist and put her finger into his mouth, biting down on it sharply. "Ooh," Narcissa breathed, as her body positively ignited.

She knew if Bellatrix ever found out about Narcissa's affair with Voldemort, she'd get a Killing Curse as soon as her back was turned, but Narcissa didn't care.

With the way you body came alive under his touch, it was worth the risk. She was pushed onto the bed and all thoughts flew out of her head as Voldemort shredded her dress from her body. She was right where she wanted to be.


	77. Fear (PercyAdrian)

**Title: **Fear  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Percy/Adrian  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **286  
**Summary: **Slytherin!Percy. Percy hopes Adrian doesn't give up.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - Positive, Negative, Neutral

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Runespoor - Gold - Write an AU where a Gryffindor character is a Slytherin.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **November Event - Medium - Percy Weasley

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0: **Percy/Adrian

* * *

Percy fixed his green tie while he ignored Adrian's piercing gaze. He knew Adrian was neutral in the war, but that didn't mean they could be together.

When he was first sorted into Slytherin, his family had been very negative about him, and he actually feared they would disown them. They eventually saw he was the same person, but his ambition to succeed made him a viable candidate for the snake pit.

With his parents' approval, and siblings' grudging acceptance, he allowed himself to begin to settle in with Slytherin despite the fact that his being from a Light family made sure he didn't have many friends.

The one positive thing about Slytherin, besides not having Professor Snape breathing down his back like he did with the other houses (and especially Gryffindor), was becoming friends with Adrian Pucey.

They were both the studious type and followed the rules, even if Percy was a bit more outspoken about it. He would have been happy if things never changed between them.

Then, of course, Adrian had to go and kiss him. And now Percy was doing his best to pretend the kiss never happened.

His parents hoped he would end up with a Gryffindor, or someone in any house other than Slytherin. Even if the Pucey family wasn't dark, Percy didn't know if his family would accept the relationship.

Deep down, he knew it shouldn't matter what his family thought, but it did. He liked Adrian, but he wasn't sure he could risk his parents' wrath.

He knew Adrian wouldn't give up on pursuing him. And deep down, that pleased. He hoped he'd be able to gather some of his non-existent Gryffindor courage and just _be_ with Adrian.


	78. Wrong (PenelopeFleur)

**Title: **Wrong  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Penelope/Fleur  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **226  
**Summary: **Questionable!Penelope. Penelope will do anything for love.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - **Crispin Cronk – Silver - **Write about trading in the black market/Knockturn Alley, or about someone buying questionable items.

**Unusual Ships Challenge:** 60\. Magic Mirror - Fleur/Penelope

* * *

Penelope entered Knockturn Alley. She knew she didn't belong, but she needed a potion, and it could only be found here.

She entered the shop. The hunchback shopkeeper looked her up and down before approaching her. "You're not the type that usually shops here," he remarked.

Penelope pushed down the feeling of guilt. "I know, but I'm desperate."

"Desperate for what?" the shopkeeper asked, a glint in his eyes.

"I'm in love with a half-Veela, and I need to be with her."

"Normal love potions don't work on Veelas."

"I know. Someone told me this shop sells a potion that will work."

The shopkeeper smirked. "Of course we do. You'll only have to give it to your object of affection once, and she'll forever be yours. The best part is there's no known cure, so even if it's discovered, there won't be anything they can do."

"It won't hurt her, will it?"

"Besides forcing her to be with someone she doesn't want, no."

Penelope knew this was wrong even as she paid for the potion, but she wanted Fleur more than anything. She ignored her morals that were screaming at her. She would not lose Fleur Delacour to someone as unworthy as Bill Weasley.

Penelope knew she was better match for the beautiful woman, and now she was going to have her chance to prove it.


	79. Too Short (McGonagallHermione)

**Title: **Too Short  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **McGonagall/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **200  
**Summary: **They don't question it.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Double Ended Newt – Gold – Incorporate a pet into your story. Restriction: It must not be a canonical pet such as Crookshanks.

**Unusual Ships Challenge:** 12\. Intelligence - McGonagall/Hermione

* * *

Hermione walked into the small cottage without knocking. Minerva was expecting her. She looked around and saw Minerva's eagle owl, Doreo, perched on its stand. She didn't go over to him, knowing he would try to bite her if she did.

She never thought she would be so comfortable at her old Transfiguration Professor's house, but since the war ended three years ago, Hermione was a regular visitor. She had taken care of Minerva right after the war when she was severely incapacitated and they had bonded in a way she had never dreamed possible.

She walked through each room, looking for the house's occupant. She finally found Minerva in the backyard.

Even now, years later, it was hard for Minerva to move around. She had injured her leg in the final battle, and it never healed properly.

"Hello, Minnie," Hermione said.

Minerva smiled softly. "Hermione." She held out her hand and Hermione eagerly took it. She leaned down for a gentle kiss. "I missed you."

"Me, too." The relationship came out of nowhere, but both of them knew how short life could be, so neither of them questioned the rightness or the wrongness. They were together. That was all.


	80. Fishing Trip (ColinGabrielle)

**Title: **Fishing Trip  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Colin/Gabrielle  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **210  
**Summary: **Gabrielle needs to spice this trip up.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **October Event - Bingo - (word) maniac

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Shrake - Silver - Incorporate someone fishing into your story.

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0:** Colin/Gabrielle

* * *

Gabrielle shook her head as Colin threw his fishing line in the river. The older boy really was a maniac, but somehow, he managed to talk her into going fishing.

She wasn't even sure how he did it. He had looked out her with those big, puppy dog eyes, and she found herself agreeing to whatever he wanted. It was a mystical power Colin possessed.

She sighed. Her line was in the river and she was staring at the water. There was no movement, and she found herself bored. There had to be a way to make this just a little more interesting.

She slanted her eyes to the side and saw that Colin seemed focused on the water. She licked her bottom lip as an idea came to her. She put the bottom of the fishing pole on the ground and took out her wand, muttering the sticking charm so it wouldn't fall over. Then she got on her knees while she faced Colin and began softly kissing his neck.

His breathy moans were music to her ears.

When he let go of his own fishing pole and pulled her into his laps, she was very proud of herself. Maybe this fishing trip wouldn't be so bad after all.


	81. Fun (Ekrizdis)

**Title: **Fun  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Ekrizdis  
**Warnings: **Rape, Torture  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **272  
**Summary: **Ekrizdis thinks about his current fun.  
**Notes: ****Ekrizdis: **_(fl. 15th century) was a Dark Wizard of unknown nationality and the original inhabitant of the fortress of Azkaban. Alone on Azkaban's island, which was at the time uncharted by both Muggles and other wizardkind, Ekrizdis practised the worse kinds of Dark Magic and lured, tortured and killed Muggle sailors who passed the fortress. He is believed to have been insane._

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Ekrizdis - Gold - Write about Ekrizdis, the fortress of Azkaban, and what he did there.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **November Event - Expert - 5. Ekrizdis

* * *

Ekrizdis looked around the solitude that was his fortress. Sometimes it got lonely, but when that happened, all he would have to do was wait for a Muggle sailor to come near the fortress, and he would have hours of entertainment. It would be enough to sustain him at least for a little while.

He closed his eyes, thinking about the last Muggle he had lured. He had a particularly good time because that Muggle had been travelling with a woman, his servant, Ekrizdis presumed. She had been untouched up until then. And when he grabbed her, touching her in places no one had ever been, she had screamed so sweetly.

He relished her terror and disgust. And he enjoyed making her scream over and over again. She had been so tight. Her body kept trying to push him out, but he plunged back into her depth, enjoying her pain even more. It was what pushed him over the edge.

Then, right in front of the servant he killed her master slowly, so he felt everything Ekrizdis did to him. He scraped the Muggle's skin slowly off of his body until he was nothing but raw flesh. He played with knife spells and fire spells, and the pain was so beautiful.

The more the girl screamed, the more Ekrizdis enjoyed it. And after he killed the male, he kept the female. He was sure there was much more fun that he could have with her.

He palmed himself, growing hard at just the thought of such delicious flesh.

Maybe it was about time that he paid another visit to his pretty toy.


	82. Payback (MorfinMerope one-sided)

**Title: **Payback  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Morfin/Merope (one-sided)  
**Warnings: **One-sided incest feelings  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **259  
**Summary: **Morfin will make Tom pay for stealing Merope.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Morfin Gaunt - Silver - Write about Morfin Gaunt.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **November Event - Expert - 12. Morfin Gaunt

* * *

Morfin knew it was wrong. He shouldn't want his sister in the way that he did. He couldn't help it, though. She was special.

She might not have been the strongest magically, but she had other things that made her special. She was kind and intelligent. She was amazing with Potions, something that didn't require very strong magic. And she understood theory behind spells even if she didn't have the power to perform them. Her eyes lit up when she was happy and Morfin found himself gazing into her eyes far longer than he should.

That was why he grew angry when he realized she was infatuated with that Muggle, Tom Riddle. How dare she look at another man instead of Morfin.

Morfin had been the one to take care of her, to love her, and still, she sought another man's touch. And a Muggle man's touch at that. It was an even greater insult to Morfin.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't as if Riddle had even earned Merope's affection. He did nothing to deserve it. He didn't even acknowledge Merope's existence.

Still, Merope watched him and yearned for the day she would be noticed by such an undeserving man. She no longer paid any attention to Morfin, and when he tried to put a friendly arm around her, she shrugged him off, so focused on Riddle's coming and goings.

And Morfin would make sure Riddle would pay. He would not get away with stealing his sister's affections. One way or another, Tom Riddle would feel Morfin Gaunt's wrath.


	83. Longing (PadmaParvati)

**Title: **Longing  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Padma/Parvati  
**Warnings: **Incest  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **128  
**Summary: **Padma and Parvati need each other.  
**Notes: **

**Lamia's Weekly Squick-Fest:** Week 2 - sibling incest

* * *

Padma watched Parvati. She always watched Parvati. There weren't many days they could be alone together, especially at Hogwarts, so she made due with gazing at her sister.

As if sensing her eyes, Parvati looked up and dark almond eyes locked with another pair of dark almond eyes.

It had been days since they found time together and both of them were feeling the loss tremendously.

Even across the Great Hall, Padma could feel Parvati's longing. It matched her own. She knew they had to get away from their friends, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

She wanted to feel Parvati's skilled hands touch her skin and ached to touch Parvati in the same way. Soon, they would be together. They had to be.


	84. Technology (SeverusPoppy)

**Title: **Technology  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Severus/Poppy  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **163  
**Summary: **Severus is frustrated.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **October Event - Bingo - 70. (feeling) upset

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Josephina Flint – Bonus – Write about Muggle Technology in the Wizarding World.

**Unusual Ship Bingo:** 41\. Bad Patient – Severus/Pomfrey

* * *

Severus stared at the blank screen. His arms were crossed and he wore his normal scowl.

Poppy bustled into the room and saw her very upset husband. She rolled her eyes and gently tutted, "Don't look so upset, Sev."

He glared at the way too positive woman. "I can't do this!"

She arched an eyebrow at him. It wasn't often the Severus Snape, supreme Potions master, admitted to not being able to do something.

He sighed, standing up. "I thought when technology was integrated into the wizarding world, it would be great. Possibilities would open up to everyone, not to mention Muggle-borns and Muggle-raised would feel more comfortable. What good is it if no one is able to learn how to use it, though!?"

She patted his cheek. "Don't you worry. You'll figure it out; you always do."

He turned back to the computer and with a reluctant sigh, he sat back down. Nothing, especially not some Muggle computer, would beat Severus Snape.


	85. Fit (CrabbeGoyle)

**Title: **Fit  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Crabbe/Goyle  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **170  
**Summary: **They worked.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **October Event - Bingo - 93. (pairing) Crabbe/Goyle

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Troll – Gold – Incorporate someone receiving the grade Troll in your story.

* * *

Greg stared at his paper. A Troll. Of course that was what got. He looked over Vincent's shoulder and saw a matching Troll grade on his paper.

Vincent looked up from his paper and morosely met Greg's eyes. They really were alike.

When class ended, they slowly gathered their belongings and trudged out of class. "Another Troll to add to the collection, eh?" Vincent asked, but his attempt at a joke was weak."

"It would be nice to get an Acceptable once in a while," Greg mused.

They looked at each other again and simultaneously said, "That will never happen."

They clasped hands and continued going to their next class. They ignored the stares, the whispers, and the hand pointing.

They knew they were always a show – two big guys holding hands – but they didn't let it bother them.

It might seem odd, but they were so alike. That was why they were together. They fit. They worked. There would never be anyone as perfect for them as each other.


	86. Had Her (PetuniaBarty)

**Title: **Had Her  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Petunia/Barty  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **287  
**Summary: **He had her.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used – companion, frozen, drama

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **November Event - Medium - 5. Barty Crouch Jr.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Gytrash – Gold – Write about someone who likes the dark.

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0: **Petunia/Barty

* * *

Barty sat nearly frozen in the dark. He was waiting for his very much missed companion, and he hoped the drama of his family didn't give her second thoughts about them.

He knew he loved her, and he was willing to go against his parents to be with her. He never thought he would say this, but he didn't care about the fact that she was a muggle or the fact that her know-it-all muggle-born sister got him in trouble more than once while he was at Hogwarts.

All that mattered was that when he was with her, he felt happy and free. Free to be whom he was, and he knew she wouldn't judge him for that. She made him want to be a better person, and he never wanted to disappoint her.

Petunia walked into the room. He saw her reach for the light switch, and he quickly said, "No. I like the dark. It matches my mood well."

Petunia's hand dropped. "And why is your mood so black?" she queried as she sat down next to him.

"Because I have a horrible family who might have scared you away for good."

Petunia laughed. "I'm here, aren't I? It takes much more than that to scare me," she promised, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

Barty reached for her hand, and she returned the hold, squeezing his fingers. "I'm glad because I'm not sure what I would do if I lost you before I really had the chance to have you."

"You have me," she whispered, her breath tickling her cheek.

They sat together in silence after that, both of them basking in the comfortableness they felt together. Yes, he had Petunia.


	87. Mentor (SiriusPeter)

**Title: **Mentor  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Sirius/Peter  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **168  
**Summary: **Sirius becomes Peter's mentor.  
**Notes:**

**Unusual Ship Bingo: **38\. Grim Deceit – Sirius/Peter

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Peter Pettigrew – Gold – Write about Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

"Sirius, are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked meekly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow confidently and crossed his arms. "_You're _the one that sounds unsure. Not me. Now answer me this. Didn't you tell me you wanted to learn about sex so when you liked someone, you would know what to do?"

Peter silently nodded.

"Didn't you tell me you learned better by experiencing than just being told what to do?"

Once again, Peter silently nodded.

"So, you need someone to teach you about sex, and I happen to know what the ladies want. So, I teach you. No big deal."

"Won't it be weird between us afterwards?" Peter queried.

"Not if we don't let it be," Sirius exclaimed before you practically stalked over to Peter, so he hovered over the other boys. "Now, just relax, and I'll show you everything you need to know."

Peter gulped, but as Sirius's hands skimmed under his shirt, he felt his body relax and just allowed it to happen.


	88. Promise (CharlieKingsley)

**Title: **Promise  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Charlie/Kingsley  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **171  
**Summary: **Charlie makes a promise.  
**Notes:**

**Unusual Ship Bingo: **40\. His Majesty's Dragon – Charlie/Kingsley

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Norwegian Ridgeback – Gold – Write about either Charlie Weasley or Hagrid and their relationship with the baby dragon, Norberta.

* * *

Charlie watched the majestic creature. When an arm slid around his shoulders, Charlie didn't relax his stance, but he did allow a smile to grace his face. "Hey," he murmured, eyes still focused on the beauty that seemed to be enjoying herself in the sky.

Kingsley's dark voice carried in the wind. "Hey yourself. You seem mightily focused on that particular dragon. What's its name?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "_Her _name is Norberta. I got her from Ron, Harry, and Hagrid." Charlie explained as he finally tore his gaze away from her to see Kingsley giving him a odd look. Charlie chuckled. "Don't ask. It's a long story."

Kingsley smirked. "You'll have to tell me one day."

"One day," Charlie echoed, a promise alight in his eyes.

"I will hold you to that," Kingsley warned.

Charlie leaned over and gave a soft kiss to the corner of Kingsley's mouth. "I want you, too."

There was a mighty roar, and Charlie and Kingsley looked back at Norberta. Comfortable silence descended about them.


	89. Crush (HermioneDobby)

**Title: **Crush  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Hermione/Dobby  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **331  
**Summary: **Dobby has a crush.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **House-Elf - Gold - Write about any known house elf.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - 25. heart (word)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Pairing: Hermione/Dobby

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Competition: Hermione/Dobby

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Adult

**200 characters in 200 days challenge: **184\. Dobby

* * *

Dobby might be an adult House Elf, but he didn't have much experience with romance. He was too busy serving his Masters to worry about finding a proper mate. Although the Great Harry Potter was a kind Master and never needed much of him, Dobby liked to be nearby in case the Great Harry Potter got into trouble. And the Great Harry Potter got into trouble _a lot_.

The only females he spent a lot of time with were Winky and The Great Harry Potter's busy friend, Hermione.

Winky cried a lot. And she drank a lot. But Hermione... Hermione... She was beautiful. And she was smart. And she was kind. And funny. She was annoying in her desire to free house elves, even when they didn't want to be freed, but Dobby knew she meant well. She wanted fair treatment for everyone, happiness for everyone.

And it was Valentine's Day tomorrow, a special day that humans celebrated, a day to embrace love of all kinds. And Dobby wanted Hermione to know how special he found her to be.

So, he worked on a project, one that would hopefully make Hermione smile. And he would give it to her and hope for the best.

The next day, he popped over to Hermione's house.

"Oh, Dobby!" she exclaimed, surprised. Calmer, she continued, "Hello, is everything okay?"

Dobby knew he was blushing. "This is for you. My heart to you." He gave her the homemade heart he had worked on all day yesterday. It was pink with red lace and had glitter all over it.

"Awww, Dobby, this is so sweet. Thank you."

Dobby shyly looked at the ground. "You're special; you deserve it."

Hermione bent down and kissed the top of Dobby's head. "Thank you for such a pretty heart. I'll keep it forever."

Dobby smiled widely. He took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss on it. "Happy Valentine's Day." And then he popped away, satisfied that Hermione liked his present.


	90. Movies (HermioneGilderoy)

**Title: **Movies  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Hermione/Gilderoy  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **223  
**Summary: **Hermione's doesn't like Gilderoy's movie choices.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gilderoy Lockhart - Silver - Write about Gilderoy Lockhart.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - 23. going to a movie (action) [10 points]

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Pairing: Hermione/Gilderoy Lockhart

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Competition: Hermione/Gilderoy Lockhart

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Advance

**200 characters in 200 days challenge: **82\. Gilderoy Lockhart

* * *

Hermione wished she would have known in advance that Gilderoy was choosing to go to the movies for their date. If she had known, she would have pretended to be sick.

It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with Gilderoy. Despite his eccentricities, she loved him. She would have enjoyed pretty much anything else he could have chosen as their date activity. Anything but the movies.

She couldn't stand the movies Gilderoy liked, and he always picked what he wanted to see. He ignored that Hermione wouldn't have fun.

It was one of the many things they fought about. And the fact that he chose the movies on their two-year anniversary made him even more selfish. And Hermione knew she would never pick a fight on this night of all nights.

So she would just suck it up.

The entered the theater that was hosting a sappy romantic comedy. After they picked two seats, Hermione slouched in her chair. She was an action and adventure movie girl, the opposite side of the spectrum to Gilderoy's tastes.

That's why she never picked movies for them. She wished Gilderoy was as considerate.

He squeezed her hand. "This is going to be great."

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Maybe she could get a good half an hour nap.


	91. Anything (DoloresHermione)

**Title: **Anything  
**Rating:**T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Hermione/Dolores Umbridge  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **264  
**Summary: **Crack. Hermione would do anything for a new book.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Dolores Umbridge – Gold – Write about Dolores Umbridge.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - 20. Pink (color)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - cough, wax, money

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Pairing: Hermione/Dolores Umbridge

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Competition: Hermione/Dolores Umbridge

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Agree

**200 characters in 200 days challenge: **94\. Dolores Umbridge

* * *

Hermione winced as she took off the last strip of wax paper from her left leg, feeling the hair rip away from her delicate leg.

Dolores happily watched the display, her bright pink hat squeezed to her chest by her strong hands. She loved to see her beautiful Hermione in pain. Hermione was even more vibrant, and it sent a warm feeling through her whole body.

Hermione delicately coughed, a hand covering her mouth. "I know I agreed to you watching me, but don't you have something else you would rather be doing? Maybe finding a way for us to make more money?" she pled, hating the idea of putting on a show for Dolores.

Dolores sighed. "You're so beautiful, though. There's nothing I enjoy more than watching you wax. Is that such a crime?"

Hermione put the wax paper to the side and stood up. She walked over the larger woman on wobbly legs and sat her rump right on the lap. She wrapped her arms around Dolores's neck. "I guess not, but I need something in return."

Dolores caressed her cheek, and Hermione fought away the shivers. "Anything for you my love."

"A new book. A first edition. Very rare."

"Very rare and very expensive I bet."

Hermione happily nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Your wish is my command," Dolores bellowed.

Hermione squealed and kissed Dolores twice, once on each cheek. "Then go ahead and keep enjoying my pain." She jumped off of the lap and went back to where her wax paper still sat.

The pain would be worth the book.


	92. Lost Chance (HermioneMyrtle)

**Title: **Lost Chance  
**Rating:**T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Hermione/Moaning Myrtle  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **345  
**Summary: **Hermione finds Myrtle on the ghost's saddest day of the year.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Myrtle Warren - Silver - Write about Moaning Myrtle, either alive or as a ghost.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - 24. Children (word)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - screaming (action), ice cream (object), yellow (word)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Pairing: Hermione/Moaning Myrtle

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Competition: Hermione/Moaning Myrtle

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - Airport

**200 characters in 200 days challenge: **126\. Moaning Myrtle

* * *

Hermione licked her ice cream cone as she passed by _the_ bathroom. She stopped when she heard screaming from inside and feeling curious, she opened the door to investigate.

She watched as Moaning Myrtle flew around the room, screaming and crying about her pain. She babbled something about airports and children, babbled things that Hermione didn't understand, but when she noticed Hermione standing there, Myrtle abruptly stopped. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked petulantly.

"I heard the screaming. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I okay? I'm a ghost. Of course I'm not okay."

Hermione nodded. "Fair enough, but is there something about this day bothering you in particular?"

Myrtle floated to the ground. If she had been solid, she would have been standing. "It's the anniversary," she whispered brokenly.

Hermione felt her heart crack at the utter despair in the ghost's voice, and she didn't have to ask what it was the anniversary of. "I'm so sorry you've spent the whole day alone. If I had known..."

"What? You would have come?" Myrtle asked disbelievingly.

Hermione thought about it hard. Would she have come? And she knew. "Yes, I would have."

Myrtle tilted her heart, gauging Hermione's sincerity and must have decided that she was being truthful because she spoke. "I can't help thinking about everything I never got to do. I never got to go to an airport and ride a plane. I never got to have children. I never got to fall in love. It's not fair."

Hermione nodded. She threw away her melted ice cream before she slid to the floor. "You're right. It's not fair."

It wasn't much, but Myrtle appreciated the sentiment. "You like nice today. Yellow is definitely your color."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm. "Thanks."

As they stared at each other, both of their minds wandered. And both wondered what would have happened if Myrtle and Hermione had been born in the same generation. Both thought they would have been friends, and they might have even been more.

Alas, it was a lost chance.


	93. Have To (HermioneVincent Crabbe)

**Title: **Have To  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Hermione/Vincent  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **316  
**Summary: **Hermione needs to get through to Vincent.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Evangeline Orpington - Bonus - Write about a wizard or witch involvement in any Muggle war.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - red (color)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 42. Back

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Vincent Crabbe

* * *

Hermione stared at Vincent's back as he ate a shiny red apple. Neither of them could find anything to say to each other, and it was disquieting.

One of the reasons Hermione and Vincent finally got together was because they always had something to talk about. There was never uncertain silence, and both of them found comfort in that.

That fact seemed to be in the past, though. Hermione wasn't ready to give up, though. Not on Vincent or their relationship.

"Vince?" she quietly asked.

His spine stiffened.

"Talk to me, please."

"What is there to say?"

"Why are you doing this? I didn't think we would ever have to get involved in another war, especially not a Muggle one, so why?"

"I have to," he whispered.

Hermione balled her fists in hands. "I already lost my uncle to this heinous war; I don't want to lose you as well."

He looked at her, and her breath caught at the sight of his watery eyes. "Don't you think I know that?"

Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. "You're doing this because of Uncle Jeff, aren't you?"

Vincent threw the apple across the room. "I'll never forget your tears that day when you found about him dying. I had to do something for you, anything, to make it better."

Hermione stood up. "You fighting in this stupid war won't make it better. It won't bring back my uncle. All you're doing is making me scared that I'm going to lose you as well, so please, stop. I'm begging you."

Vincent stood still. "I don't know if I can. I'm supposed to protect you, and I wasn't able to protect you from that pain."

Hermione took a step towards him. "You have to. I can't lose you," She threw her arms around his neck and held on. "Stop," she pled, and she hoped this time, he would listen.


	94. Alone Time (UmbridgeFudge)

**Title:** Alone Time  
**Rating:**T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Umbridge/Fudge  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **578  
**Summary:** Dolores goes after what she wants.

**Notes:**

* * *

Dolores sighed dreamily as Minister Cornelius Fudge gave his speech to keep the moral of the office up. He had such a powerful voice, and it made him look so large and in charge when he gave his orders. The hard glint in his eyes matched his voice in perfectly, and it her want to swoon.

She always loved a man in power, so she wasn't surprised when she fell for her Minister of Magic. She loved men that ordered her around, in and out of the bedroom.

Dolores licked her lips as Cornelius' gaze landed on her. She wondered what he was thinking about right then as he looked at her. It felt like he was looking in her soul and a shiver went up and down her spine.

She knew he was married, but his wife was a frumpy overweight thing. Surely, Cornelius couldn't be satisfied with _that_? He must prefer a real woman with the type of curves that Dolores had. She never imagined herself to be a home wrecker type of person; after all, marriage vows were sacred, but Dolores never wanted a man as badly as she wanted Cornelius.

And due to how much she wanted Cornelius, she thought might just break her self-imposed rule to never get between a man and his wife. Cornelius was the leading man in Wizarding Britain and Dolores deserved to have the leading man as her own man. She deserved the best, and there was no one better than Cornelius Fudge.

Two days later, when the hall where the Minister's office was remained quiet after nine pm, Dolores decided it was time to make her move. She knew the only one left within the long hallway was Cornelius. Once again, he was working late, and it made Dolores even more certain that he wasn't happy with his wife. He worked late more times than he didn't work late, and she was sure it was because he didn't want to go home to his wife.

She straightened her spine as she stood in of the closed door that led into the Minster of Magic's spacious office. She plastered on her best alluring smile as she lifted her hand for a short knock.

"Come in," a familiar, gruff voice answered.

She opened the door and her eyes landed on Cornelius who was hunched over some papers on his desk.

"Yes?" he asked without looking up.

"Minister, I was wondering if you needed any help. I've finished my work for the day, and I'd be _more than happy_ to assist you with _anything _that you need," Dolores offered, hoping he'd hear the emphasis she put on certain words.

Cornelius' looked up at her, his eyes peering at her with the utmost seriousness. "Oh really? Wouldn't you rather go home?" he asked with lifted eyebrows.

Her tongue came out and swiped along her bottom lip as she walked fully into the room. She lifted her hand and quick took off her bulky, pink jacket, leaving her arms bare due to the spaghetti straps of her shirt. "I much rather spend some alone time with you," she huskily murmured.

He pushed his chair away from his desk and patted his leg. "Come sit on Daddy's lap, and show me how you want to spend that alone time."

Dolores almost giggled like a school girl, but that wouldn't have ruined the moment. "It would be my pleasure." And it certainly was _her _pleasure.


End file.
